Just A Paper Across the Counter
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: "Nothing is going to happen to you…" his fingers feel like ice as they touch my cheek. I want to believe that, however with the pain ripping through my face, I'm find that thought really difficult. Something has already happened to me, it happened the moment I carelessly slid that piece of paper across the counter. However, how was I supposed to know? I just wanted a damn coffee.
1. Prologue

_Hello Love, so I know you are all like, W.T.F, Taylor. Why are you starting a new story? You have like four you haven't finished and haven't updated them in forever! I know, I know I suck! However, this is another one of my stories that has many chapters written because I posted it on another site, but I really am liking it and thought ya'll would enjoy it! So tell me what you think!_

_Xoxo _

_Tay_

* * *

"_Nothing is going to happen to you…_"

I reply that in my head over and over hoping it's true. Praying that for once he is being honest with me, _completely _honest.

Yet with the blasting music in the background, the arguing from the group of people beside us and the pain ripping through my face, I'm find that thought really difficult. Something has already happened to me, it happened the moment I carelessly slid that piece of paper across the counter. However, how was I supposed to know? I just wanted a damn coffee.

"Brooke…" his fingers feel like ice against my skin and I suddenly don't like it anymore, I don't want him touching me. "You trust me don't you?" he lifts my chin up and I feel the hot tear slip down my cheek, it burning the cut along my lip and I swallowing the large lump. How do I do that? How do I tell him yes when I'm really not sure anymore. There was a time I didn't question it. It was the easiest thing for me to admit, I told everyone. I told my friend, my family, I put up this facade of this perfect relationship with this perfect guy and kept everything else just a big lie. But it wasn't all a lie, there were just some real big parts I left out.

"Say it…say you trust me…" his voice turns ridged and feel my body tense up as I yank in the quick breath.

In a way I can't describe it.

I wish I could, if I could really pin point it, then all of this would be so much simpler. Cutting it off and ending it would be so simple. However, he makes everything anything but simple.

He pulls me in, his charm, his smirk, his eyes and his smile. When he holds me I feel the safest I've ever felt in my life. However that is petrifying to me, because when he is close to me it's also the scariest.

"No one will hurt you," he whispers and I just nod as I suck on my sore lip. Tasting the bitterness of the warm blood as it passes onto my tongue. "Just trust me…" he gives me a kiss and just like always this feeling erupts inside of me and has me.

"I trust you…" I blurt out without a second thought as his lips curve into a smirk.

"Good…" his right hand slides down my back and I feel when the cold metal grazes over my skin as he pushes it in the back of my pants. "Someone comes at you…close your eyes and pull…" he orders and my eyes snap open to look into his and jaw drops.

"Lucas…" my heart starts to race and just like he always does he kisses me and my body turns numb.

"Close your eyes Brooke…" he makes that point clear. "Don't look at them…don't look them in the eye…close and pull…" he repeats and I take my trembling hand to touch the black object in my pants. "I love you," he gives me a final kiss and before I can even utter a single word he moves out of my sight and I release a sob.

I can't do this; I don't want to do this.

Fuck coffee.

* * *

_Short little chapter, but let me know what you think!_

_Reviews!_


	2. Pretty Girl

_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way  
Love's in the air tonight  
You can bet you'll make this ol' boy's day  
Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way_

"_Brooke!_"

Gets yelled through the house and I growl. It's too early…I don't care if it's almost eleven, it's too early.

"Go away," I beg tugging my sheets over my head and snuggle into the warmth. I swear the moment you wake up, well are _woken_ up, your bed is seriously the most comfortable. There is just something about it, maybe it's a mind game, I don't know.

"Brooke," the door flies open and resist the cringe. "Why are you still asleep?"

"I don't know because I'm a terrible person," I grumble and wiggled more under the sheets.

"You know it's almost eleven, right?" Codi, my little sister, tells me as she walks into the room. Feeling as the bed shifts when she plops down on top of my bed.

"Nope," I flip my hand from the sheets to grab my phone and respond to a text.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall," she suggests and I'll explain now. I love my sister. I love her more than I probably love anyone, however in the mornings I hate everyone. I don't care who you are, what you mean to me in life. When I first wake up and _haven't_ had any coffee, I admit I'm just a big bitch.

"We could do that," I flip over on my back to stare at the ceiling. Stretching my arms up with a yawn and feeling my back pop. "Let me jump in the shower and change and we can go."

"Ok!" she springs up; her died black hair bouncing off her shoulders as she moves towards the bedroom door. "I'm going to go talk to momma and the kids. Just come down, when you're ready to go."

"Sounds good," I collapse back on the bed and close my eyes. Five more minutes and I'll take that shower.

* * *

"I just personally think they suck," Codi once again repeats and I let out a laugh.

"They don't suck, they are just…boys," I tell her and watch her honey eyes roll. "We won't ever understand them, we can't even try, so we just accept they are how they are and try to figure out a way to deal with them."

"They are just so hard to deal with," she slumps back in the seat and I shake my head at my baby sister as she goes to explain some boy. "Plus… I mean it could end bad…" she speaks more to herself but I do nod at that. Any relationship could end bad. "Have you ever had your heart broken?" she looks over at me and I frown.

"I wouldn't call it a heartbreak. I'd call it…" I trail off trying to think of a word to describe it. "I've been hurt. However, I've been hurt because I panic and don't let them close," I try to explain but know that doesn't make much sense to her. Codi likes relationships, she always has. She wants that one in a million, that love you tell your grandkids about.

She believes in that shit. I believe everyone has a hidden motive and will screw you over first chance they get.

"Ever been in love?"

"Nope," I answer without having to even debate it. "I know sooner or later someone will enter my life. I know they will probably piss me off when they do and I just have to wait for it to happen. Everyone's _love_ is out there…some are just stuck in traffic on their way to get to us," I shrug, hitting the blinker and turning into the small local café.

"Sissy, you literally just finished a cup of coffee," Codi points out and I shrug with a laugh.

"I have a problem... however I'm not ashamed by it one bit. I'm awesome at my addiction," I tease and she laughs as I kill the engine and open the car door to head inside. "And don't even act like you don't love it…"

"Coffee is amazing," she agrees and I laugh pulling the door open for her to step inside. "Oh…might start loving it a little more…" she smirks and I glance up to find what has her getting a silly look on her face. "Does he come with the cup?" she jokes glancing up at the boy behind the counter.

He is cute, well that is an understatement. He is gorgeous. Tall, broad shoulders, gorgeous smile and even from this distance I can see two small dimples peaking on his cheeks and some of the nicest arms I've ever seen pulling at his green shirt.

I go stupid over a nice par of arms…I don't know why. However, the thought of strong arms holding you all night really does a girl in.

"Damn Loo…keep it in your pants," I slap my hand to her chest and ignore the small shiver that ran down my own spine looking at him. "Hi," I flash a smile and he turns to face us and I look into the most gorgeous blue eyes I think I've ever seen.

"Hello…" he grins and I feel my mouth run dry. "What can I get ya'll?" his voice wraps sends a prickle all the way down my spine before his lips curve into a smirk and I swear I giggle. As lame as it sounds, I'm pretty sure I just giggled.

"Brooke…" Codi gives me a slight shove and I blush, cute coffee boy smirking a bit more before it dropping back to a gentle grin.

"Uh…hi," I repeat like an idiot and quickly shake my head. "Can I umm…can I just have a coffee with some caramel and an unhealthy amount of sugar?" I regain all composer and start to fiddle with my wallet.

"I can do that," he grabs a cup and sharpie from behind his ear. "Can I have a name?"

"Brooke…"

"Brooke…" his tongue wraps around my name with that same smile and I scratch at the prickles on my neck. "What about you?"

"I don't know…I want something different…"

"No she doesn't…" I laugh shaking my head. "She says she wants something different…stands a moment and goes for what she always gets…"

"Is that so?"

"It's not so!" she objects and I kink a brow at her. "Vanilla latte," she grumbles and coffee boy chuckles.

"Same thing?" he questions and I nod.

"Same thing…" I go to hand over the cash and he waves his hand at me.

"No, I got this…" he slides the cup across to his friend and I smile.

"Seriously?" I wonder and he shrugs. "You might have become my new best friend," I tease and he laughs shaking his head.

"Gave you free coffee and we are already best friends? This is getting serious," he jokes and I laugh rolling my eyes. "But…do you two go to school around here?"

"She does," I thrust my thumb at my sister who offers a wave. "I don't…graduated a couple years back."

"Seriously?" he raises one brow over that gorgeous blue orb and I nod. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three…" I worry a bit on my lip knowing I don't look that old. Everyone swears I'm way younger than I am but I'm not. I have an I.D to prove it.

"You're older than me," he informs me randomly and I offer a shrug. "What you doing tomorrow night?"

"Thank you," I take my coffee from his hand and take a sip. Perfect. "But…uh, I'm working…"

"What time you get off?"

"I don't know, normally late," I shrug reaching for a napkin and wipe off some liquid that spilled on my hand.

"Well, I'm throwing a party tomorrow at my place," he tells me and I give a nod and smile. "If you are free you two should stop by…"

"Uhh…maybe," I give an awkward smile and watch him just eye me a moment before glancing at Codi.

"Live like five minutes from here," he tells me and again I nod not really sure how he wants me to respond to that.

"You should go Sis…" Codi mumbles behind me and I glance back at her and raise a brow.

"Thank you," Coffee boy laughs and I look at the girls behind him working who start laughing and rolling their eyes. "But…here is your coffee," he hands it over to her.

"Well thanks," I offer a wave and push open the door, the little bell announcing us leaving.

"Thanks for trying to help!" I hear over my shoulder and hear Codi mumble something as we start toward our car.

"My god are you stupid!" there is a hard hit to my arm and I cringe a bit.

"What the hell Codi?" I rub the sore spot glaring at her. "Why the hell did you hit me?"

"Because you are the biggest idiot I've ever met!" she informs me and my brows crease lost to why I'm the biggest idiot. "He was hitting on you!"

"He wasn't hitting on me," I roll my eyes at that thought and climb into the driver's seat. "He was being nice…"

"Nice because he found you hot!" she climbs in on the other side. "Brooke, how dumb are you?"

"Codi…guys like that don't find girls like my hot," I object and her eyes slant into a glare. "What?"

"You are stupid. How the hell am I related to such an idiot?"

"That's not very nice…"

"I'm sorry but it's true. Hot coffee boy gave you free coffee, invited you to a part _and_ then thanked me for trying to help him."

"He wasn't talking to you."

"You make my head hurt," she presses her hand to her head and closes her eyes. "I'll be right back…"

"Wait!" I grab her arm and she freezes. "Where are you going?"

"Prove I'm right," she jumps out of the car before I have a moment to even process she just left. Feeling a blush completely creep over my face and I sink down in the seat as if someone might see me.

He wasn't hitting on me. I don't have a clue what she is talking about and she is about to embarrass the hell out of me. Embarrass me and then make me not be able to come back here and that is bullshit! I love coffee from here!

"I'm going to kill her," I growl and glance in the rearview mirror waiting for her to come back, praying she isn't doing anything. Codi is crazy, fun crazy but crazy, however she is also pretty shy when she meets people. That reason alone makes me think she is just blowing smoke up my ass and not doing a damn thing. "Shit…" I curse when I glance up to see her walking out with a huge smile on her face, another cup of coffee in her hand.

"Oh shoot…" she opens the door giggling. "Oh shoot… that just happened."

"What just happened?" my heart starts to race looking at her and she has the silliest grin on her face. "What the hell did you do?"

"First, I didn't say anything first," she states and my eyes widen. "I wasn't even to the counter before he started talking to me."

"You are shitting me…"

"I'm not," she shakes her head quickly. "There were two cute girls at the counter and he ignored them to talk to me about _you._"

"Ok, now I know you are full of shit," I crank the car and start backing up.

"I'm not!" she objects and I roll my eyes. "He said; get her to come to my party."

"Uh, huh sure…"

"He did! He asked what you did and I told him. Then he asked if you were single, which I said yes to and then he asked if I could get you to come and told me where he lives…so I gave him your number," she shrugs casually and I slam on the breaks making her slide into the dash board. "Shit, Brooke."

"You did what?" I snap and she starts to smirk. "You gave my random number to some guy?!"

"No, I gave your number to some random _hot_ guy…"

"Tell me you are kidding…"

"Mom taught me not to lie," she brings her shoulders up before laughing. "He's going to text you…"

"You'll full of it," I shake my head knowing she wouldn't do that. She is too much of a chicken to do that.

"Five bucks says I did… how do you think I got this coffee?" she holds up the frozen treat and I just shake my head at her. "Brooke…"

"Full of shit…"

"Whatever you say Sis," she props her feet on the dash and turns up the radio. This nerves feeling bubbling in my stomach that I try to ignore. She didn't do that…so out of character for her. Plus I mean he was gorgeous, gorgeous guys aren't into me like that.

She didn't do it.

God, please let her not have done that.

* * *

"Damn, it's hot as hell," I lay with my eyes close and hear my best friend beside me.

"Normally happens during the summer Mouth," I point out and hear him scuff

"Don't be a smartass Brooke," Julian comments beside me and I send him a glare. Things are still weird between us, pretty sure they forever will be.

"Yeah, because I don't think it's ever been _this_ hot," he says and I do agree with that. This summer has been way hotter than any summer I've experienced. Even at nine at night it's still hundred degrees outside, same goes for nine in the morning. Maybe hell is taking over.

"Are you ok Brooke?" I crack my eye open to see my brother staring at me. "You've been in a weird mood today…"

"I'm fine," I lie wiggling on the lounge and feel as all the eyes remain on me. No one thinks I'm fine, everyone is walking on damn eggshells around me and it's pissing me off. I want to seriously punch them all in the face when they do that. I'm not fragile, I'm not breaking…I'm completely ok.

"That guy text you?" Mouth questions and I send him a glare. Mouth McFadden has been my best friend since I was about five years old. There really isn't anything he doesn't know…sometimes probably wish he didn't know all he does.

"What guy?" Julian perks up in his chair and I swear now I really might slug someone.

"Oops…" Mouth curls into his chair and knocks his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Codi gave Brooke's to some dude…" Jason, my older brother says and I roll my eyes. Why must we share all my personal business to everyone?

"No, Codi says she did. I, however call bullshit," I restate my thought but know it's pointless. No one listens to my logic.

"Who is he?" Julian pushes and my eyes slant into a glare.

"Where is your girl at?" I change the subject and he shifts in his chair and snaps his mouth shut mumbling out a real low and annoyed '_working.._' "I'm going to go swim…" I push myself up and move toward the water, very aware of eyes lingering on me.

"So who is this guy?" I hear _him_ question and just dive into the water so not in the mood. Swimming a lap around the pool trying my best to clear my head. I have so much swimming around in it that its seriously making it hurt. I wish someone had a damn guide on how this life stuff was supposed to work because I don't have a damn clue. There is just so much shit going on I don't know how to handle it.

"Brooke!" I come up from under the water to hear Mouth yelling at me. "Phones going off."

"Who is it?" I run my hand through my wet hair to ask. Slowly moving toward the edge and hate the look Julian is giving me. He really is wanting me to knee him in the balls.

"Not saved…"

"Well what does the message say?"

"Someone named Lucas?" his dark brow arches up and I grow confused.

"I don't know a Lucas…" I inform him and Mouth walks toward me with a towel to dry my hands and give me my phone. "Oh my god," my eyes widen and jerk up to Mouth who is smirking. "She didn't…" my heart pounds…

"What?"

"Looks like you owe someone five bucks," Mouth smirks and I grip my phone tight.

"Owe who what?" Jason asks and I just keep staring at Mouth knowing I explained to him the whole story of what happened earlier.

"I'm going to murder her…"

"No you aren't…" he shakes his and laughs at my growl as I read over the message on my screen.

'_Hey, this is Lucas from the coffee shop…your sister gave me your number…And think it's only fair you let me take you to dinner since we are best friends..'_

Damn. I need to stop telling people we are best friends so carelessly.

* * *

_However hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	3. Don't Think, Just Come Here

_Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts so far! Just wanted to say that last chapter there was a 'Chase' well I changed him to Julian! So if you're new to this story ignore that, if not well now he is Julian!_

_Well Enjoy!_

* * *

"Shut up…" I suck on my lip as I pound back into the phone, feeling that stupid giddy feeling bubble up in my stomach.

"No one said anything," I lift my head up from my phone to see my mom just staring at me.

"Oh…I wasn't talking to you mom," I laugh a bit and ease down in the stool in the kitchen. "I just…I had a text. No big deal," I shrug dropping my phone on the counter and leaning on it.

"Uh, huh," she shares a look with my sister before going back to stirring dinner. "Who you texting?"

"Just a friend," I shrug it off and grab a chip from the bag in front of me. "But what are we doing Friday? Anything special going on?"

"No, I don't think so. Why what's up?" mom wonders as she nods her head at the baby sister. "Codi, grab me some basil please for me."

"Ok…"

"But no, Alex wanted me to come see her this weekend when I got off work. Thought maybe I'd go down after work and stay until early Sunday morning."

"Well what time do you get off? I don't want you jetting out of here at midnight for an almost hour long drive," she informs me and I knew that was coming. Mom is a cool mom; she is pretty chill when most things happen. However, she isn't one for us going out late at night and coming home at four in the morning; even if I'm with my brothers she likes me home at a reasonable time.

"I'll probably get off around eight," I tell her. "I'll come home shower and get my stuff then just shower and get ready at her place."

"Or…you could just invite a certain _friend_ and leave whenever you're ready," Codi suggests and I send her a small glare.

"Why do you say the word _friend_ like it's some dirty word?" I kink a brow and use finger quotes on friends. I swear the last couple weeks every time Codi or even mom has said friend in reference to Coffee Boy it's like something dirty. It's not dirty at all. Just friends.

"Why don't you admit it's more than just _friends?_" Mom wonders and I growl.

"Quit saying it like that!"

"Admit you like him. We all know you do," Codi shrugs like its some conversation they have had on a more than one occasion.

"I don't like him, he is just some guy who gives me free coffee and drives me up a damn wall all the time," I shrug it off as nothing. "We seriously bicker more than anything," I explain because it's true. He's not mean, he doesn't say things that hurt my feelings or anything but he just doesn't let me get my way. However, he gets pissy because I don't let him get his. It's really weird; I don't know how to explain.

"Well maybe if you hang out with him more you would like him…"

"More? Maybe if she hung out with him once…" Mom throws at me and my eyes slant sideways into a glare. "What? I'm thinking all will agree with me. You have been texting and talking to this boy for two weeks, randomly going into the café to see him, he comes and sees you at work, however you two have never actually sat down and had a discussion for more than ten minutes alone…"

"So? We are friends…" I shrug, my phone vibrating loud on the counter and I reach for it quickly, already feeling that stupid giddiness again.

"Uh, huh…"

"Shut up," my smile drops when I catch their looks. I don't know why they judge me so much. I have guy friends, I prefer guy friends and Lucas is a guy friend. Nothing more than that because if he wanted more he would have let me know that.

'_You know you like it… ;)' _I see his text back to my last one and roll my eyes. I called him a smartass and a pain in the ass, he swears I enjoy that. I clearly don't.

'_What are you doing tomorrow night?' _I send back and suck on my lip why I wait for him to respond. I don't know why I'm nervous. He is just a friend, so asking a friend to hang out isn't that big of a deal.

'_Nothing…why what's up?'_

'_Well I was going to go see Alex at school…if you are free want to join?_' I send back and then like a lame person turn my phone to silent and toss my phone on the table away from me. I don't know why I do that. However, every time I ask a question I'm nervous the responds to, I throw my phone away from me, leave it upstairs or turn it on silent just so I don't know if the message ever comes through and how long it takes. Something about that feeling of not knowing freaks me out. I'd much rather send the message go on with my day and not check every two seconds to see if they sent back.

But I don't know, I'm screwed up.

"Ya'll need any help?" I skip over to the over and feel my hands a little clammy as I start to stir the sauce pan. Awkwardly scratching the back of my neck as I cut my eyes over at the small black device and feel my heart thump in my chest. Staring at it for what feels like a lifetime before watching it light up and my eyes widen.

"Sissy, your phone is blinking," Theo, my baby brother wonders in the room and grabs it of the table.

"Uh…thanks little dude," I take it and chew my lip. God I'm such a girl. I roll my eyes at my own stupidity and slide to unlock it knowing the worst he can say is no. And if he does say no then it's not a big deal. "Ok…" I click the little envelope and feel my heart swell in my chest.

'_I get off at nine. Will pick you up as soon as I change. :)'_

* * *

"Is this cute?" I do a small spin in the mirror looking at myself, swearing I've changed shirts about ten times.

"It is," Codi flips through a magazine as she lays on my mom's bed. "However, the last twenty also looked cute…" she states and I send her a glare as mom laughs.

"Why you trying to look all cute for someone you are just _friends_ with?" she raises a dark brow at me and I give a short shrug.

"I'm going out in a college town. Maybe I'll meet mister right and I want to look cute," I hold up another shirt and look at myself.

"Or maybe he is pulling up in the driveway right now?" Codi flips to look out the window and my eyes widened.

"He's here?" I grab my phone from the charger to look at the time and see he is here right when he said. Damn him being actually honest.

"Damn Brooke…" Mom leans over Codi to look out the window. "He is very cute."

"Insanely cute," Codi grins and I roll my eyes. The sound of the doorbell blasting through the house and my body freezes. "I'll get it!" she springs up and before I can think a moment she is out the door and down the steps.

"Oh no," mom holds her finger up at me and I yank my gaze to hers. "Don't have that look. Don't have that panic I don't want to do this look."

"I don't have that look," I scratch my neck as a nervous habit. I don't mean to, but when I'm nervous that is always a dead giveaway. I swear it just feels like this pen prickle all along my neck and it drives me nuts.

"You do and don't. He is a cute sweet boy going out with you…" she places her hands on my shoulders and I pull in a long breath. "He is lucky to have you…"

"I'll be sure to tell him my mommy says so," I mock and she rolls her eyes slapping her hand to my forehead with a laugh.

"Get your ass down there before Codi tries to marry him…" she heads over toward her bathroom and I slowly follow behind her.

"You don't want to meet him?"

"I trust your judgment and know for a fact I doubt he wants to meet mommy on yall's first date…"

"It's not a-"

"Just go downstairs," she cuts me off and I walk into her bathroom shutting the door. "And let me know when you get to Alex's!" I hear her yell and laugh as I spin on my feet and toward the door. Hearing Codi laughing at something as I make my way down the stairs.

"I'll try that sometimes…" I hear his voice and feel a tingle run down my back. Stepping off the last step and his eyes run of my body and I know I feel myself blush. "Hey…" he flashes that perfect smile and I bit on my lower lip.

"Hi, how are you?" I awkwardly sway toward him and give him a short hug. Him like every time I've seen him before looking gorgeous. He has on a nice pair of jeans that hug on his hips very nicely and just a black shirt that makes his arms look so damn sexy. I really have a problem with those things.

"Good…" his eyes keep moving over me and I look to see Codi with a goofy grin. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, told Lex I'd be there soon," I walk over to my bucket of money and grab some cash. Working as a waitress I bring home cash every work day. However, I also have a bad habit of never going to the bank and cashing it into my account so I just have this random bucket full of all my money. Probably not smart to leave it there, however it's really just my family here. "I'll see you later Loo," I give my sister a hug and step back from her.

"Bye, have fun," she winks and I roll my eyes as Lucas gives a wave and starts to follow me back out the door.

"Your sister is too much," he tells me and I laugh a little brushing my hair from my face.

"Yeah, she is something," I agree knowing how crazy my sister is. However, I love her more than anything. She is really my best friend. "Thank you," I smile as he pulls the handle on his car and opens the door from me to climb in. "Aren't you just the sweetest," I tease and he chuckles shutting it and walking around and climbing inside.

"So where does Alex live?" he starts to pull out of the driveway and into the dark night.

"She lives in Carrington," I tell him and watch him slowly nod. "She goes to college there and it's like this tiny college town. It's a lot of fun…"

"Yeah, I've been there a couple times," he tells me and I nod looking out the window and watching the night speed by. "You look gorgeous you know," he states and my head snaps over to him with a bit of wide eyes. "Didn't want to be weird at your place because I saw your brother in the other room, but you do look gorgeous," his eyes run laps over me and I blush. "I mean…damn," his eyes linger on my legs a moment as we stop at a red light.

"Stop…" I giggle embarrassed as I push his face away and he chuckles.

"What?" he grabs my hand and I feel the heat spread through my body when he laces his fingers through mine. "It's true…" his eyes cut at me a moment and my breath catches when he presses a kiss to my fingers. "You look gorgeous…you always look gorgeous."

"Well thank you," I flash him a sweet smile as he starts back down the road. His hand still laced with mine as he drops it down to rest on my thigh.

* * *

"Nice place," Lucas comments as we climb out of his car at Alex's apartment. "Pretty cool for a college apartments."

"Yeah, well Alex comes from money. Her dad is a former soap star," I inform him and watch something flicker over him before her awkwardly clears his throat.

"Th-that's cool," he slowly starts to follow behind me and I eye him a little confused before just dismissing it. "You two been friends long?"

"Oh yeah," I tell him as we start up the stairs to her apartment. "We've been best friends since I was about eight. So I guess fourteen years almost," I tell him and his eyes widen a bit.

"That's a long ass time," he says and I laugh some. "I don't think I've had any friend that long."

"No one?" I raise a brow and he shrugs.

"I've moved a lot. So after a while didn't take the time to get to know people," he explains and I see this look of almost sadness flash over him before he quickly recovers it.

"I'm sorry…" I pause at the door to look at him. "I can't imagine not having someone close."

"Got my brother and my friend Matty so it's not a big deal," this cold look flashes in his blue eyes and I just slowly nod quickly realizing he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Ok…" I clear my throat and open the apartment door, hearing the blasting of music as we step inside. "Lex!" I call as we enter and toss my purse on the table. "I'm here!" I yell as I walk over to the fridge and open it up.

"Be out in a second!"

"Want a beer?" I glance over my shoulder at Lucas as I pull out two bottles.

"Sure," he takes one and pops the lid to take a long sip. "Is it just her here?"

"Yup, her roommate got pregnant and moved out," I explain and he nods with a mumbled 'oh' against the rim of his bottle.

"Sorry…" he apologizes when his phone goes off and I shrug. I don't care if his phone goes off and he answers. Some people are so weird about that but I honestly don't care. "My uh…my brother text me…"

"That's cool," I take a sip of my drink and sit down on the counter.

"Ok," Alex comes swaying into the living room and I cut my eyes over at Lucas to see his responds. Most people, guys, see her and just go stupid. She is gorgeous, beyond gorgeous with long dark hair and gorgeous dark eyes. She is short, which guys go stupid over and tiny.

However, I'll admit I'm greatly surprised when Lucas's eyes don't stay on her longer than a minute before glancing back down at his phone.

"Oh…hello," her eyes land on Lucas and I nervously shift on the counter beside him. I know that look. She finds him cute.

"Hi, I'm Lucas," he outstretches his hand and she slowly takes it.

"Alex…" she lets her eyes linger on him a moment before grinning over at me. "So you're friends with Brooke?"

"Yeah," he looks over at me and locks our eyes as he answers. "We're….friends," his remain on mine before I can't take it and look away.

"Awesome," their hands drop and she spins to the fridge. "Well do you two want to head out to the bars now? Or wait? I told Chase we would meet him, so I'll just text him whatever we decide."

"We can go now," I jump off the counter and quickly chug some of my drink before handing it over to Alex. "Drink the rest," I walk around the counter and let my hand drag over Lucas's stomach as I move toward my purse. I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I touched him but for some reason I couldn't stand the look Alex gave him and I wanted to touch him. Maybe it was a silly claim, I don't know why. I have no claim to him. "Let me get my phone and stuff because I don't want to lung this purse around," I dig out my I.D and cash and put my eyeliner in my bar. "Luke…" I turn to face him and he tosses a look at me. "Would you mind putting this in your wallet?" I hold up my I.D and money. Normally when I go out with my guy friends or brothers they hold it for me. Just always have to remember to get it back from them because I've forgotten my I.D a few times.

"I'll take this," he pulls my license from my hand and flips open his wallet. My eyes widening a bit when I see a lump of cash tucked in it. "But put your money up. You clearly aren't buying your own drinks," he pushes my hand back at me and over his shoulder I see Alex grin and nod her approval.

"Lucas, you don't have to buy me my drinks," I let him know quickly because he doesn't. "I'm a big girl, I have a job."

"That's cool," he takes the cash and grabs my purse to toss it in. "Glad you have a job, but you ready to go?"

"Let me grab my stuff and we can head out," Alex sends me a wink and I roll my eyes as she sways back to her room. Lucas again fiddling with his phone before flashing me a cute smile.

Damn I'm sure this boy could get me in trouble.

* * *

"Brooke…" Alex giggles as she wraps her arm around mine and we stump down the sidewalk. We've hit a few bars tonight, drank a few to many drinks and shots and now making our way to Alex's favorite bar. It's normally our last spot on the list of bars and it's really cool. Music is good, people are cool, drinks are decently priced and strong with alcohol and when we were under age their checking I.D was terrible. Not that that mattered anymore. "He is so damn cute…"

"I know," I agree tossing a look over at Lucas as he walks with one of our really good friends Chase down the street. I've known Chase for a good four years now and he is really good guy. Sweet, cute, great at school and really going places. Plus I'm pretty sure he has been hopelessly in love with Alex since we met him. However she doesn't have a single clue to it. "Damn he is gorgeous…"

"Are you going to bang him?"

"Lex!" my eyes widen in shock, however not to shocked. Alex is more of a light weight than me so she is always way drunker then me. It's not a big deal normally because Chase is usually here to take care of her or me if I somehow get that way. Yet when she does drink she doesn't have a filter whatsoever.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. The second he stepped in front of me I wanted to see him naked…"

"It's not like that Lex…we are just…I don't know what we are…" I frown a bit because I really don't have a clue.

"Well he really likes you," she taps my nose with a grin. "And if you don't go for it, don't hate me if I do," she does a skip and spins on her overpriced heels to move toward the door. I know she is just kidding. If I ever truly told her I cared about him, or anyone, she wouldn't go after them. However, I'd be lying if I didn't say she has slept with guy I've cared about before. However, normally it was because I told her it was ok, go for it. I think in her mind that is all she needs to justify it and does it. Yet, she is my best friend. I accept how she is and know I wouldn't let some guy come between all we have been through.

"You ok?" a hand plants on my back and I cut my eyes to meet Chase's dark green.

"Yeah, why?" I dance my eyes between he and Lucas and he shrugs.

"You just had a weird look, but- damn it Alex," he moves past me so quick that in my slight drunken stupor I stumble into Lucas. His strong arms catching me and just like I thought them feeling so damn good.

"Sorry," I awkwardly shift my feet to stand right and hear him chuckle.

"It's ok," he brushes my hair back and lets his fingers linger on my cheek. "You ok?"

"Yup," my eyes linger on his lips and feel a shiver when his tongue flicks across them. "Just Alex being Alex," I turn to see my friend tripping over herself to get in the bar. Feeling as Lucas' eyes are on me and I resist turning to face him until I know he has pulled them off.

"She is cool…so is Chase…"

"Yeah, they are great," I agree as we start walking toward the door. "So Coffee Boy," I turn to face him with a smile. "Want to buy me another drink?" I kink a brow and he grins.

"Anything for you," he rests his head against mine and I feel my breath catch when his mouth starts to descend.

"Brooke, come on!" the moment gets interrupted when I hear Alex yell and I frown a bit looking down.

"Come on," I lace my fingers with him and move toward the door. Flashing the young guy at the door our I hear the blasting of music as we step inside and move down the steps. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I call up to Lucas over the music and see him nod.

"I'll be at the bar and will get you a drink," he nods to where Chase is and I nod to let him know I hear him and move through the crowd. Feeling my heart race in my chest as I step inside the tiny room and reexamine myself.

Running my finger under my smudged make up, redo some of the eyeliner and run a hand through my hair. Damn I like him, I'll openly admit I like him and I don't like that one bit. I don't like liking people and I don't like liking people like Lucas who seem pretty damn close to perfect.

"Boys suck…" I grumble putting my eyeliner back in my bra and moving out the door.

Listening to the music blasting I sway to the music as I feel the alcohol dance around through my body. Glancing around the small bar I suck hard on my bottom lip as I watch the cute blonde at the bar talking to Chase. Lucas laughing as his eyes scan around before landing on me and I suck harder on my lip as his eyes run over me.

"Hey…" I step beside him and he twists his body around to face me. His hand resting around my body as I stand close. "Thank you," I grin when he hands me the drink he ordered and taking a sip.

"Well I think I'm going to go…do something," Chase mumbles before jumping up and moving through the crowd away from us. My eyes looking into Lucas's as he twists his body again and allows me to step between his legs.

"Has anyone told you, that you got _amazing_ legs?" he whispers in my ear and I feel a chill run down my spine when his lips tickle my lobe. "Because you have killer legs…"

"You're really good at those words, huh?" I tease a bit and kink my brow and he smirks.

"And you're really bad at taking a compliment," he throws back at me and I just shrug.

"I'm glad you came out tonight," I tell him as my arms wrap around his neck. "I was nervous you wouldn't but I'm so glad you did…"

"Why would you be nervous I wouldn't?" he wonders and I let out a small laugh glancing around the loud bar. "Why are you so insecure?" he questions and my head snaps back to his.

"I'm…I'm not…"

"You are and I don't get it," he shakes his head confused. "I mean, I was clearly hitting on you that day at the café and you said you thought I was just being nice," he reminds me and I blush some because I did say that. I had no clue he was hitting on me. "Can't you just imagine that someone might actually want to get to know you?"

"I'm sorry…I just…I don't get it a lot, so when I do I don't know how to handle it…"

"I bet you get it more than you're aware just don't pay attention, because I can assure you that you've been getting looks all night."

"I highly doubt that. They were probably looking at Alex…"

"Alex is cute but you're different," he tells me and I wonder if anyone has ever referred to Alex as cute. I think that would definitely be a first. "You're mysterious and honestly most guys would probably be freaked out by you…"

"That doesn't sound good…" I pout a little and he chuckles.

"Guys don't like getting shut down. I know from experience you quickly shut people down…"

"I didn't mean to do that," I blush and he smiles brushing my hair back.

"It's whatever now. I'm here aren't I, so it all worked out," he shrugs and I just nod. "And I've really liked talking to you the last couple weeks. Just wish I actually _saw _you more."

"You make me kinda nervous," I admit and feel how embarrassed I am for confessing that.

"And I really like that," he smirks, resting his head against mine and I suck on my lower lip. "You got to quit with that lip thing," he lets out a low growl and I giggle releasing it. "Seriously is killing me…"

"Oh…I'm just so sorry," I flip my hair back with a hint of sarcasm and he grips my hand tugging me back into him. My breath catching in my throat as his arm comes around me and my body presses against his.

His gorgeous blue eyes flipping back and forth with mine and I feel my heart race.

"Lucas…" I whisper out and he slowly shakes his head.

"Don't over analyze," he whispers trapping my chin between his thumb and finger. "Just…just come here," he gives a short shrug and smile and lifts my chin up. The second my lips touch his I feel something flip in me and I know I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble.

* * *

_Hope you like the new chapter!_

_Review!_


	4. Tequila and Piercings

"No!" I squeal, pinning his arms by his head as I try to adjust my top.

"Yes," he repeats for about the millionth time, sitting up in the bed and latching his mouth back onto my neck.

"No…" I shake my head, but don't do much to object just run my fingers through his hair. "That feels good," my eyes flutter shut and I suck hard on my bottom lip.

"I could make you feel so damn good," he growls and I feel a tingle run through my entire body. His hand dancing under my shirt and many feelings erupt in me as his fingers move across my skin.

"You're killing me," I whine, curling my hand over his cheek and lifting his jaw up for a rough kiss. "I have to be at work. I was supposed to be there five minutes ago."

"Then you can be ten minutes late," he shrugs and I roll my eyes and pull back.

"I've been ten minutes late a lot this week," I point out and he just gives an innocent smile that I shake my head at. "You're trouble," I climb from his lap and walk over to put my earring in. "Don't know why I put up with you…"

"Because I'm so damn sexy," he smirks, collapsing back on his bed.

"You aren't that great," I glance over at him lying shirtless on the bed and know I'm lying. He is sexy; he is so damn gorgeous that every time he moves I watch every muscle. I can't help it, I have a problem. The last two weeks of him being around I honestly don't think I've focused on anything but him and this expert mouth of his.

This boy is one hell of a kisser.

"The lies you tell yourself," he flips off the bed and moves over to grab some clothes from his dresser. "What time do you get off?"

"I don't know, whenever they send me home," I give a half shrug as I pull my hair up in a high pony tail. Honestly, hating having to wear it up at work. I seriously wish I could wear it down because up I look like a damn twelve year old. "Hopefully not to late…"

"Let's hope," he smirks over at me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm going home after work," I state and he kinks a brow. "I am!"

"You always say you're going home after work," he sways his way over to me and traps me up against his dresser. "But then your car drives you here and here you stay…"

"I never stay," I point out and he lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," he brushes my hair back and I see the look in his eyes. He's given it to me a couple times and it makes me nervous. "Why don't you stay the _whole_ night?" he wonders and I swallow a large lump at that idea. I like him, I do. I like him a lot and I enjoy coming over and hanging out and making out and all that stuff but I don't think I'm ready for _that_. I've only known him for a couple weeks. I just don't know how to vocalize that to him.

"Because…" I drag out and cover my hand to his mouth when he leans in for a kiss. "Because I live at home and don't think momma would sign on for that…"

"Say you're sleeping over at a friend's," he shrugs like it's that simple, "then just come over and we can go out. My friend is having a party at his place and I want you to come."

"You do, huh?" I kink a brow and he gets a sneaky smile as he dips his head down presses a hot kiss to my neck. "Lucas…" I fake a pout as his hands run into my back pockets yanking me close. "You're so good at that," my eyes flutter close and I press my hands to his chest. "Ok…" I push him back and he chuckles. "No more of that," I point at him and he shakes his head running his thumb across his bottom lip. "I have to go…"

"Text me later?" he raises a brow and I slowly nod grabbing my purse. "Think about coming tonight?" he eases on his bed and looks up at me.

"Yeah," I walk over and cup my hand to his cheek. "I'll let you know," I give him a sweet kiss and like an idiot smile. Us both knowing he will more than likely get his way.

* * *

"Hey Smiley Girl," I glance up to see my friend Stevie behind the bar. "You ready for this glorious Friday?"

"Not in the least," I round the corner of the bar and toss my purse under the bar. "Have we been busy today?" I twist half my hair up and clip it back from my face.

"Uh…we got hit with a few rushes but not too bad," she tells me counting out her tips from the day shift.

"Thanks again for covering for me this morning," I tell her, really glad she helped out. I was supposed to open today, however, seriously not in the mood for it. I had to close last night because one of our servers called out and after I got home last night I think I slept until noon today. I was dead.

"Anything for you," she bumps my hip and grabs her purse. "But I'm going to run on break, eat something and then be back," she brushes her dirty blonde hair back from her shoulders. "Be back in an hour."

"Later," I over a wave as she walks out the door, the little bell announcing her departure and I head in the back to make sure everything is ready for the night.

"Brooke…" I hear sing out as I push open the swinging door. "How are you doing today my love?" a hand plants on my back and I cringe a bit.

"Hey Nick," I twist my body so his hand falls. "How are you today?"

"Better now," he pushes up against me and I slap my hands to the counter.

"Nicholas," I snap spinning and shoving him back. "Quit that shit. I told you not to do that anymore," I remind him and his dark brow arches upward. Nick Hardy has been here long than me. He is one of the _main_ cooks, I guess you would say but he drives me nuts. He gives off this charm of the sweet guy but in reality he is touchy feely and tries to screw every piece of ass that walks in here.

I'm pretty sure he and Stevie hooked up a couple times, which to me is just disgusting. Stevie is gorgeous; well I believe she is gorgeous. She has long honey blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She is shorter than me, close to about 5'5" and tiny as a rail. Plus, she has the sweetest heart of anyone I know. So the thought of her ever touching Nick, which in fairness she never has owned up to, just never denied it, is just gross to me.

No matter how cute Nick might be. Once you get to know him, the _real_ him, you see passed his chiseled face and dark mysterious eyes and just see some pig.

"Aw Brooke, why do you fight it?" he brushes my hair back and for a quick moment I debated biting his hand, well until I realized I have no idea where it has been. Gross. "We all know it's just a matter of time…"

"The only thing that is just in the matter of time is me kneeing you in the balls," I hiss and he just flashes that arrogant smirk. "Don't touch me," I remind him once again and he chuckles moving back.

"That feistiness in you is sexy as hell Brooke," he moves back toward the grills and grabs an order off the printer. "Maybe you should get laid a few times because you are wound so damn tight."

"Don't worry about me," I growl snatching open the fridge and grabbing some limes and lemons I'm going to need tonight.

"I am worried. You clearly need to get laid and I'll gladly offer my services," he offers so casually and I scoff.

"I think I just vomited in my mouth a little," I move passed him to grab the glasses toward the back.

"Get the stick out of your ass Brooke! Maybe replace something else in you!"

"Trust me Nick, you will never place _anything _in me," I growl and move back toward the front, swearing this entire night is just going to drag on.

* * *

"I can't feel my feet," I grumble, resisting every urge in me to kick off my shoes right here. I know its gross, the ground is probably sticky from the overflow of drinks but still, I want these shoes off.

"I know, my back is on fire," Stevie moves past me to grab our tip bucket from the top of the counter. "But I think we made some good cash," she pulls out the crinkled bills and starts counting. "But, what are you doing tonight?" she asks as she hops up on one of the bar stools.

"I don't know," I chew nervously on my lip and lean on the bar. "Lucas wants me to come over and go to a party at his friend's or something…"

"Oh…you two seem to be getting along," she comments and I slowly nod as I think about it. "Where's your mind at?" she stops her counting to give me her full attention.

"I don't know, it's stupid," I shake my head and run my hand through my hair.

"Maybe it's not," she pushes and I look at my fingers as I fiddle with him. "You like him, huh?" she questions and I give a nod. "Freaking you out a bit?"

"Scaring the hell out of me," I let out a dry laugh and ease back. "I mean, you know how I am. I don't like people…I mean ever."

"I know sweetie," she shifts in her chair looking at me. "But is caring about someone really all that scary?"

"If they can hurt you," I point out because that part is scary as hell. "But Lucas…Lucas is great. He is cute and funny and god such a good kisser," I admit and she smirks with a small laugh. "But I've known him two weeks and I get these annoying ass butterflies and I don't know how much I like that."

"Brooke," she leans back in her stool and ruffles her hair. "You know I love you right?" she says and I nod because I do know that. I've known her almost three years and she quickly turned into a very close friend. "But, you have to let yourself entertain the idea of a relationship. I know it's scary, but you have this great ability to shove people back and not let them close and I don't get it. Why don't you want to just enjoy it?"

"Because what if it gets serious? What if he hurts me? What if-"

"You end up happy," she cuts me off and I frown. "Look, you've known this guy two weeks, so I'm not saying you are going to marry him and have babies and live happily ever after, but I am saying maybe you can enjoy being twenty two for a while."

"You make a good case," I agree and she stands up slapping a pile of cash in front of me.

"I normally do," she gives me a smile. "Have a good night Brooke…"

"You too," I give a tight lip smile as she grabs her purse and walks out. "Sorry," I pull in a long breath as I count my cash. "We're closed," I flip my hair back and glance up and slowly smile.

"Aw man, heard this place makes some of the best drinks around," he moves through the bar with such grace I just want to slug him. He is so perfect. "That and the bartender is pretty cute too," he leans on the bar and I bite hard on my lip.

"Heard that, huh?"

"Yeah," he holds my gaze a moment and I feel this tingle trickle over me. "But since she just left you think you can fix me up something?"

"Lucas!" I squeal taking a rag from the counter and throwing it at him. "You are so not funny…"

"Oh come here," he reaches for my hand and tugs me around the bar. "I'm just messing with you," he lifts my chin for a sweet kiss. "So you're done I guess?"

"Yup," I toy with his collar. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was bored and about to head to Nathan's, was hoping that maybe I could try one last time to talk you into coming with me," he explains with a slight smirk.

"My clothes are in my bag," I state and he grins. "I don't think you for a second you didn't think I was coming…"

"Didn't want to assume, makes me an ass," he shrugs and I laugh pushing him back.

"Let me lock the door so no more people come in and I'll change and fix myself," I tell him as I hit the lock and kill the lights. "You can follow. It's just me here so I won't tell you come in the girls' bathroom," I tease and he chuckles as he follows me.

"So do you like working here?"

"It's a job," I let out a small laugh as I walk into the stall. "I don't hate it, I don't love it, but it gets me cash," I shrug, tugging my shirt off and replacing it with my black top with the small belt that goes around my stomach. Slipping from my jeans and replacing them with white shorts. "And cash is something everyone needs," I open the stall and step out, undoing the clip from my hair and it tumbling down my shoulders.

"Money isn't everything you know…" Lucas states as he leans up against the wall watching me.

"Sounds like something someone with money says," I let out a small laugh cutting my eyes over at him as I run my powder over my face. "What do your parents do?" I wonder being as he never told me, however, from his house I can tell he definitely has it. They don't seem loaded with cash, but they also don't seem to have issues with it.

"Mom owns a café," he mumbles pushing off the wall and moving toward me. "I like that top on you," he grins dancing his hands over my shoulders. "And I greatly enjoy these shorts," his hands travel down to my hips as his chin rests on my shoulder. "These legs of yours," he growls and I giggle running some blush over my cheeks.

"Have you always been a leg man?" I wonder kinking a brow because I swear that is his favorite comment on me.

"Yeah, but you honestly have some of the best legs I've ever seen on a woman," he states and then blush appears on my cheeks but definitely not because of the makeup.

"Shut up…" I push his face away and I toss my stuff in my purse.

"You know, one day I'm going to get you to take a compliment without hitting me," he points at me and I playfully send him a glare. "Now, come on gorgeous," he takes my hand and starts pulling me toward the door. "You already look good…"

"Thank you," I curl into his arm as we head out of the dark restaurant and I hit the final light.

"Your boss must really trust you," he comments as I turn to lock up the doors.

"I do my job, don't bitch," I toss the key in my purse and take his hand. "He seems to enjoy that," I joke and he shakes his head.

"Make good money tonight?" he pulls open the door and I nod climbing in, watching as he walks around the car and climbs in the driver's side. "Good, I'm glad," he slams his door and leans forward hitting the glove box. "But put your tips in there. I can lock it so no one goes through your stuff," he says and I give him a curious look before putting my wallet in the small area.

"Thanks…" I give him an unsure look as he locks it and slowly starts to pull out of the parking lot. His hand dropping to my leg as we drive and I kinda wonder where we might be going.

* * *

The house is packed, there is a strong smell of weed in the air and when I walked past a table in the living room I'm more than sure it wasn't sugar on the table, however, after my third shot of something Lucas gave me and a few beers , I forgot to care.

Because I'm having fun.

"One more!" Haley, a friend of Lucas's and a very gorgeous girl I must add, says as she thrusts her finger up and pours another shot. "Here Luke," she places the lime in his mouth and his gorgeous blue eyes lock on mine as I fall into some lame trance with him. "And hand," she takes his hand to pour some salt on it, doing the same to Nathan, who I also met tonight and is amazingly fun…Apparently they are half-brothers, but Nathan lives with his mom the town over. "Ready Brooke?" she flashes a huge smile and I nod. "Cheers," she taps her glass to mine licks Nathan's hand before throwing back her shot.

Doing the same, I lick the salt from Lucas's hand and throw back my shot before pressing my mouth to his and sucking hard on the lime, the sourness making me pull a face before I feel the wedge slip from our mouth and his lips connect with mine.

"Mmm…" I hum wrapping my arms around his neck and stepping forward and pressing my body up against his.

"Girl!" a hand plants on my shoulder and I get pulled back and into a hug. "I love you," Haley laughs as I lick the taste from my lips. "Lucas, why didn't you bring her around sooner?"

"I don't know," his eyes remain locked on mine and I watch something flicker over him before he slowly starts to grin. "She's pretty great…"he whispers more to himself before slowly stepping toward me and leaning down to speak in my ear. "Come dance with me…" his strong hand slides to my hip and I slowly nod biting my lip.

"I'll be right back," I tell Haley, but not so sure she hears me as she shoves her tongue in Nathan's mouth. Taking Lucas's hand as he pulls me through the crowded house and pulls me close. "Oh…" I let out a slight drunken giggle as he pulls me closer, my arm draping lazily over his shoulders and my left hand planting on his chest as we sway to the music.

"Can I tell you something?" he whispers in my ear and I slowly nod as his mouth drops closer. Him remaining silent a moment and I grow almost nervous with what he might say. "I like you," he confesses and I feel my heart skip a quick beat as I pull back to look at him. "I really like you Brooke," he admits and I watch as he searches my eyes for almost a responds to that, as if he is nervous by what I might say. Nervous I might not say anything at all.

"I like you too Lucas," I confess because I do, I really like him. I'm almost nervous to that fact but I do really care about him. It's greatly alarming to me the fact I've known him a couple weeks but I think of him constantly. I was never like that, never have been like that but he is almost on my brain twenty four seven.

I'm working hard to figure out if I like it or not.

"You sure?" his brow arches and mine pull together confused. "Because you are hard as hell to read," he lets out a dry laugh and I glance down. "I've been trying really hard but sometimes…sometimes I'm not at all sure what is going on in your head."

"I know," I frown a bit, biting hard on my lower lip. His gaze shifting from my eyes to my mouth and I feel his grip tightening around me. "I know I'm a little complicated but I'm just…just trying to figure all this out," I admit and lift my gaze to his gorgeous blue orbs. "You freak me out," I let out a small laugh and a slow smirk slips across his lips.

"That's good…" his large palm cups my cheek and I swallow the dry lump in my throat as he brushes his lips against mine and I receive a look from him that I've never experienced from anyone before.

"Lucas…" my heart pounds in my chest as my fingers curl into his chest. His mouth trailing slowly up to my ear and his soft lips tickle my lobe.

"Come with me," he whispers and I feel a tingle race through my ear and all the way down my spine. Swearing even after a moment I still feel it in my toes.

"Ok…" I cave without a second thought as his long fingers curl around my slender ones and he starts tugging me through the crowd. It's almost like a daze around me. I mean, I hear people, the music and see them but it's like a big blur and I just focus on the fire burning in my hand where he is holding me.

"Lucas…" I creepy looking guy with a terrible scar steps in front of us and I slam into his back. Letting out a small squeak, my drunken daze makes me loose balance just a moment before I feel his hand tighten around mine. "We need to talk," scar guy states and I watch as Lucas's normal cool blue eyes turn a dark grey.

"Not now," he answers simply, moving to step around him but the scar guy just steps before him.

"Now Lucas…" he repeats and suddenly I become a little freaked out. I know one is supposed to judge a book by its cover but this one book would be hidden in the dark corners of the library with spider webs all over it. He is smaller than Lucas, in weight that is, but his height is about even. His eyes are dark, so dark I don't think you can even count them as brown anymore but black and his teeth are a horrible stained yellow with a chipped front one. His hair black and seriously looks like it needs to be washed but his scar, his scar is what really freaks me out. It starts at the corner of his right eye and drags all the way down and under his chin. It looks to have been a real deep cut and when I look at him, I can't help but hide behind Lucas's back.

"I said not now Johnny," Lucas once again states with such a cold tone that even I shivered.

"Piece of ass?" I watch _Johnny_ raise a dark brow with a ring hooked to it upward as his eyes cut over Lucas' shoulder at me. His tongue flicking across his cracked lips and I swallow a large lump biting hard on my lip. "Ignoring me for a piece of ass?"

"You better walk away real quick," Lucas's eyes slant in the corners and I watch his jaw lock as he tugs me closer behind him. "I'm not kidding Johnny. Go."

"Hope it's worth it," his eyes travel over me once again and I feel my heart race. "Nice legs baby doll," he smirks and suddenly I don't like that compliment like I did when Lucas gave it to me. It honestly makes me feel dirty and I seriously kinda wish I could shower it off.

"Go…" Lucas repeats with a sharp tone and I watch something flicker through the creepy guy's eyes before returning to a cold stare. Them both holding each other's gaze before this Johnny guy hisses something and pushes through the crowd. It not really seeming to faze Lucas much, his eyes just remaining on the retreating back before it disappears and he starts his mission again of tugging me up the stairs and down some random hall.

Doing a quick knock on the door at the end of the hall, he pauses a moment before turning the handle and yanking me into the dark room. The door not even fully closed before his lips hook back onto mine and suddenly my head is swimming with about a million different things. However, focusing on one main thing and that being Lucas's fingers toying with the button on my pants as he pushes me up against the wall.

"Lucas…" I pant out, twisting my head to catch a breath. However, he doesn't miss a beat and lets his mouth drop to my neck. Gripping my hands on his shoulders, I feel when the tightness in my waist loosens and his hand grips on my leg curling it around him and suddenly that dizzy feeling isn't so dizzy and I have to push him back. "Wait…" I give a light shove and sink against the wall. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" his eyes search mine as his body presses against me. "What's wrong?" he brushes my hair back from my face and I squeeze my eyes tight gripping my hand in my hair.

"I can't do this," I whisper out low and slowly crack open my eyes. "I can't do this Lucas…"

"What? Why?" something flickers through him and I feel myself shake with actually admitting why I can't. I don't want to tell him, he might run, most guys run and I really don't want him to run. "Because of Johnny? He freak you out or something?"

"What?" I look at him confused and close my eyes shaking my head. "No…no not that guy. I honestly, I honestly don't know what that was but it's not my business," I tell him, however that is only half true. I am curious about it, curious as hell about what just happened but right now whatever the hell that was is the last thing on my mind.

"Then what is the issue?" he pushes and I slump against the wall wishing he wouldn't make me say it. "Baby girl, what is it?" his thumb strokes across my lip and I let my eyes drop to the floor.

"I haven't…" I nervously admit and feel my heart slam into my chest. "I can't, because I haven't…"

"Haven't what?"

"Haven't…" I dance my eyes across the room and his brows just pull together. "Lucas, I haven't…" I nod toward the bed not getting why it hasn't clicked. "I've never done _that_," I give more of an obvious nod and watch his gaze trail to the bed and his eyes slowly grow.

"Oh…"

"Please…" I beg gripping onto his hands when I start to feel him pull away. "Please don't freak out about it. Everyone freaks about it, it's not that big of a deal."

"It's kinda a big deal Brooke," he lets out a dry laugh looking at me. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you freaking out. Which you are totally doing right now," I toss my hand up annoyed. "Guys _always_ run when they hear that. I…I was just kinda hoping you were different," I give a short shrug and push him back from me. The look on his face being enough for me. "Stupid me…"

"Stupid you?" he steps in front of me and blocks me from leaving. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are doing what _ever_y guy does. You are acting like…like its some disease of something. I'm a virgin Lucas," I state like he doesn't get it. "It's ok. It's not contagious, being around me doesn't suddenly make you one again."

"Who says I'm not one?"

"Don't make fun of me," I tell him when I catch the tease in his voice. "It's not funny…"

"I know…I know it's not and I'm sorry but I just…I don't know what to say," he admits and I can't blame him for that. "I never expected that. I mean…I just figured at some point…"

"Why? Why would you just figure?"

"Because you're twenty two Brooke. You…you work in a bar and you're gorgeous," he says like that should explain to all why I shouldn't be a virgin. "And you're one hell of a kisser," he smirks and I blush a little at that one. "I just…I don't get why any jackass wouldn't have…done what with you yet."

"It's not a marriage thing," I rush to tell him because guys always think that. "I just…I never cared enough about someone to trust them that much. And every time I have thought about it, the guy always goes and proves to me why I really shouldn't trust him at all."

"God damn you're perfect," he shakes his head and I watch as almost a look of hurt flashes through his eyes. Which if it was hurt, but keep in mind still a little drunk, but if it was hurt I'm confused. Why would he look hurt?

"I'm so far from perfect Lucas…" I frown hating when he says or implies that to me.

"No, you're pretty damn perfect," he releases a dry laugh and I glance down. "And when _this_ happens I can pretty much assure it will be pretty damn perfect too."

"What?" my head snaps up to look at him confused.

"I told you Brooke, I like you. This doesn't change anything," he brushes my hair back and once again I receive a look no guy has ever given me. "Honestly, makes me like you more. Hate I have to wait, but…but I will," he confesses and I swear my normal wide eyes just grew about ten times bigger.

"You don't have too, you know? It's ok if you don't want too. I'm pretty sure there is a line of girls in there wishing to trade places with me right now."

"I don't want them too," he shrugs and I swear my heart just exploded. "I'm not just trying to get you in bed Brooke," he gives a small smile resting his head against mine. "Might think about it a hell of a lot but not trying to do just that."

"I'm trying to just get you in bed," I tease and his smile grows and he lets out a laugh.

"God, I swear you might be the death of me," he gives me a kiss I feel all over. "But I'm more than sure I'll enjoy the hell out of it," he says and I giggle. "Just keep me posted where you stand on this whole sex stuff."

"I promise. When I decide you will be the first to know," I give a sweet smile and really like the one he gives me back. Suddenly thinking he has it more than wrong and he is actually the one who is perfect.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	5. I Wanna Know You Like That

_I wanna be the first thing on your mind in the mornin'_

_One who knows it's you when you're callin'_

_Girls who dries your tears when they're fallin'_

_I wanna know you like that_

_I wanna be the one you run to when things get crazy_

_The only girl that you call your baby_

_One whose always got your back_

_I wanna know you like that_

Nervously tapping my foot on the chair in front of me, I chew my lip while I wait. He isn't late or anything, honestly isn't supposed to be here for another five minutes but all of this is so nerve racking. Maybe I shouldn't have planned this; maybe I shouldn't have invited him, maybe I shouldn't be overthinking so much and just shut up.

"Brooke, quit shaking me," Mouth grabs onto my shaking leg and I blush a little embarrassed. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing," I slide my sleeves over my hands and bite my nail.

"You sure?" he raises a brow, seeing past my lie since he is my best friend. However, I just give a completely unsure smile and glance at the door. I don't want to tell him I'm nervous, because if I do I will have to explain why and if I explain why he will probably yell at me. Or give me one of those disappointed looks he loves giving me.

"What's this guy's name again?" Julian wonders and I roll my eyes at him before turning to face him.

"Lucas," I repeat for about the millionth time and resist slugging him. His tone when he comments on Lucas always makes me so mad.

"Lucas…" Hanna repeats, speaking the name like it's the weirdest name she's ever heard. "Hmm…"

"_Hanna…hmm,_" I snip back and Julian's eyes narrow on me a moment before shaking his head and turning back to his oh so annoying girlfriend, Hanna.

This girl drives me nuts and I'm not being mean. She literally makes me want to punch myself in the face in hopes I can get knocked out and never hear her. She talks and talks and talks and between the talking she whines and between the whines and talks my ears bleed. She is stuck up and swears her life is the most difficult life in the plant.

Her parents give her everything she wants.

Poor little rich girl.

"Actually met the guy. He is pretty cool," Jason shrugs and thank you big brother for having my back. "Isn't that him, Brooke?" he nods his head toward the door and a huge smile starts to spread across my face when I glance up to see him coming through the double doors.

Damn I forgot how good he looks. I hadn't seen him in a week because I was slammed with work and he had gone somewhere, I don't really remember, for a few days. But we talked often and I found I really like getting texts from him. I seriously giggle each time.

Which kinda freaks me out.

"Kinda looks like a tool…" Julian mumbles under his breath and my jaw locks and head snaps looking over at him.

"Coming from you, that's hilarious," I hiss, standing up and moving down the stairs, careful not to completely face plant and toward the blonde boy on the other side of the mall. His eyes shifting around the crowded area and when they land on me he slowly smiles.

"Hey you," he flashes that smile that makes me giddy and reaches for my hand and tugs me into him. Leaning his head down and catching his lips on mine and I tense a moment at the eyes behind me before relaxing into it. "Mmm…I missed you," he hums against my lips and I nip a bit at his lip and slide my arms up around his neck.

"Lucas!" I squeal a bit when his hands slide a little low and he gives my backside a squeeze. "Hand placement sir," I tease pulling back from him some and he rolls his gorgeous blue eyes at me and smirks.

"Oh so sorry," his hand slides over my shoulders and tugs me close to him. "So, what are we doing again?"

"I think they wanted to see a movie and get something to eat maybe," I tell him not really sure all of what we are doing and the plan is. "Unless you want to do something else…"

"No, I want to do whatever you want to," he tells me and I nod as I lace my fingers through his and tug him toward my group of friends. Noticing Hanna of course running her eyes over him and I think I might punch her. She's not allowed to look at my boy like that. I mean, not that Lucas is mine. We… well I'm not really sure what we are but he isn't hers.

"Guys this is Lucas," I stop in front of them and introduce. "Lucas, this is one of my very best friends Mouth, Julian, and Julian's girlfriend…Hanna," my tone goes a little flat. "And you know Jason."

"Yeah, hey man, good seeing you again," he nods at Jason and they share that weird guy punch knuckle thing.

"Yeah, you too."

"Nice to meet ya'll also," Lucas gives one of his sweet smiles to the group and he gets a reaction from all, different but reactions. Hanna awkwardly smirks and bites her lip and I feel my blood boil, Mouth flashes his large smile and ever so sweetly tells Lucas I talk about him all the time and then I completely blush and Julian…well Julian is irrelevant but he looks annoyed.

"So what do you all want to do?" Jason claps his hands when things get a little awkward and silent.

"Aren't we going to a movie?" Mouth wonders and we all just shrug not really caring. "Awesome. And the theater waits!" he holds his finger in the air and spins on his feet and toward the ticket booth. Jason laughing as he follows and Hanna and Julian following close behind.

"So…didn't know your best friend was a guy," Lucas lets out a small dry laugh and I cut my eyes up at him.

"Is that an issue?" I raise a brow and he shakes his head with a shrug.

"No…but it's easier to impress a girl best friend into me hanging with you then a dude," he slowly smiles and I laugh slapping his chest.

"Shut up," I wrap my arm around his waist as we start heading toward the group. "No one has input on my opinion on someone, but me. So as long as I like you, you're good," I tease looking up at him and he smiles.

"I think I'm doing a good job of that," he smirks and I nod pushing up on his toes and giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick. You think you'll be ok with big bad best friend and brother?" I tease and he rolls his eyes playfully pushing away from me.

"Brooke are you going to the bathroom?" I hear behind me and I cringe before slowly turning around.

"Yup…"

"I'll come with," Hanna skips toward me and loops her arm through mine. "He is totally gorgeous Brooke," she giggles and I resist growling.

"Yeah, I know he is. He is pretty great," I tell her as we step inside the bathroom. Honestly, just coming in to check my makeup in that total girl way we do.

"So what are you two?" she pops her lips as she runs some gloss along them.

"Uh…we aren't rushing things," I grab my eyeliner and fix the small smudge. "We've only known each other a couple weeks."

"Well he totally is into you," she smirks over at me and I give her a tight lip smile not really going to read too much into her telling me that. I mean, yes I think Lucas is into me…kinda obvious, but I don't really trust much of what Hanna says. "You two are so damn cute," she again skips and spins out of the bathroom.

"So damn cute," I mock before slowly following her, kinda hoping she is further ahead so we don't have to talk on our way to the guys. I don't handle her well; she is a liar and a real bitch. I honestly only put up with her if the group is around other than that I avoid her like the damn plague. Which, as slutty as she is she might have.

"You ok?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and glance up to see Mouth beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I promise as we start heading toward everyone in line getting some snacks.

"He seems cool Brooke," Mouth tells me and though I told Lucas I don't live off others' opinions I do really trust and want Mouth's approval. "I mean, talked to him just a few minutes but he seems really cool."

"Yeah, he is pretty cool," I agree with a little frown. "Hanna thinks he is like amazingly gorgeous," I mock and pop my gum for the extra affect.

"Hey…" he stops us and I look up at him with a frown. "Don't do that; don't let her get in your head again. I'm pretty positive he doesn't want her. He's seriously into you Brooke."

"I don't know why," I let out a dry laugh looking over at him. "He is perfect," I frown a bit and like an idiot want to giggle when Lucas looks up from talking to my brother to send me a smile and wink. God, I wonder if he is at all aware of the affect he has on me.

"Yeah, so are you," he tells me and I so love my best friend. He always makes me feel better. "Now let's go get some popcorn."

"Lets…" we walk toward them and I feel that feeling in my stomach again as I move closer. Swearing no one has ever affected me like he does.

"Got you a ticket," Lucas holds up the piece of paper and I take it before frowning.

"A scary movie?" I worry on my lip and he smirks.

"Yeah, Jason said you totally freak and cling onto anything around," his feet shuffle toward me a step and I roll my eyes looking up at him.

"Hoping that thing is you?" my brow kinks up and he gives an innocent shrug.

"Wouldn't be against it…but only for your needs of course," he holds his hand to his chest and I laugh.

"Sure it is," I pat his chest and slide my hand to grab his, moving over toward the counter and waiting for everyone to finish getting their stuff.

"You know," Lucas spins me to face him and I bite my lip looking up at him. "I really did miss you a lot this week," he tells me, his eyes drifting from my lips to my eyes before back to my lips. "Trying to figure out how I feel about that."

"Yeah, me too," I agree pushing myself close to him and lacing our fingers together. "Feels like it shouldn't be like that yet. Shouldn't think about you so much…"

"I definitely agree," he leans his forward against mine and my eyes flutter shut when he lift my chin for a sweet kiss. "Come over tonight…" he whispers pulling out of our kiss and my gaze drops down.

"Lucas…" I pull in a short breath and close my eyes a moment. "You know I'm not ready for that…"

"I didn't mean _that_ Brooke," he growls a bit and I shake my head at him. "Why do you always assuming that is what I'm talking about? I'm not some teenage kid on the verge of puberty and wanting to stick my dick in every moving woman."

"Don't you word things so nicely," I shove him back from me and shake my head. I don't know why I'm annoyed, but I just am. Everything about him has this weird effect on me and I don't know how to handle it.

"Brooke…" he growls grabbing my hand and spinning me around to face him. "I'm sorry if I worded that inappropriately," he apologizes and I cross my arms over my chest annoyed. "I just…you drive me nuts sometimes with the way you think."

"Oh I'm so sorry," I roll my eyes and he growls at my tone.

"Brooke…" his fingers flex and I kink a brow pushing him to say something.

"Brooke!" I glance over my shoulder at the group and Mouth waving at us. "Come on. Movie is about to start."

"Coming!" I call back before looking back at Lucas. "Movie awaits, hope me thinking you might follow doesn't drive you nuts," I hiss some before spinning on my feet and following my friends. "Lucas!" I growl when his arm comes around my waist and with ease he spins me to face him.

"You make me want to punch a wall," he growls pushing me up against the wall and latching his mouth onto mine. A slight moan passing my lips when his hips shove into mine and his knee slides up between my legs.

"Know the feeling," I agree sliding my arms up around his neck as he goes and deepens the kiss. My fingers gripping into his hair as he grips my hips and my body tingles. "Ok, you have to stop doing that," I place my hand on his chest and shove him back, swearing every time he kisses me I get so flustered I forget everything else going on. "Lucas…" I roll my head to the side and his head drops against the wall. His breath racing in and out of him and tickling my neck. "I'm sorry…" I whisper, pulling in a long breath and closing my eyes. "I don't mean to just assume things. I always do that…"

"Do you not trust me?" he pulls back and knocks my hair from my face and drags his teeth across his lip and I groan when my eyes dart down to it.

"I don't trust myself…" I admit with a slight shrug. "Every time you touch me… I… I want you," I blush and feel so embarrassed I just confessed that to him. "And I haven't known you long," I rush to tell him, trying my best to ignore his little smirk. "And no matter how much I might want too, I know I just shouldn't yet."

"So what? You just don't want to spend time around me until you hit a quota on knowing me longer?" he lets out a dry laugh and I roll my eyes.

"No…but I'm already doing things I don't normally do," I inform him and his brows crease. "Lucas, I _never_ just make out and be so touchy with someone in public. I mean, never," I make that point clear, because that is so unlike me. "But every time I'm with you," I slide my arms around his neck and rest my head against his. "I just want to kiss you," I lean in for a sweet kiss and feel him smile. "All the time," I whisper between sweet kisses and let out a sigh. "I have a problem," I tell him and he lets out a laugh.

"Don't see that as a problem Pretty Girl," his finger slides along my jaw line and I nod. "Can't we just go watch the movie? Deal with you not being able to control yourself around me later…" he teases and I give him a shove.

"Shut up," I roll my eyes and smooth out my shirt. "Let's go find everyone," I curl my hand in his and pull him slowly behind me. Swearing this boy is going to get me in so much trouble.

* * *

"So what are you doing tonight?" Lucas questions as we stand at my car. We finished the movie a bit ago, went to lunch, had Julian be a complete ass for no reason and now we are about to head home. Everyone else has already left and here I am just standing with this gorgeous boy wish to everything I could just bring him home with me.

"Honestly, probably going to chill and sleep," I admit and he scuffs making me laugh a little. "I know, I'm so lame. I just work all the time and on my days off so exhausted."

"Well…" his fingers curl in mine and tugs me toward his body. "Why don't you just come over and sleep at my place? We can watch another movie…"

"How come I feel you aren't going to really watch the movie," I tease and he just shrugs with a little smirk. "Oh boy," I shake my head and his head rest against mine. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want," he smirks and I shake my head and suck on my bottom lip. "Oh baby girl don't do that," he shakes his head and my brows knit confused. "That lip biting thing drives me nuts…" he brushes his lips against mine and I gasp a bit.

"I don't mean do drive you nuts…" I murmur against his lips and slide my arms up around his neck. Pushing up on my toes to deepen our kiss and he lets out a slight laugh.

"Sure you don't…."his hand knots in my hair and I shrug. Swearing I could kiss this boy all day if someone allowed me too.

"Oh…" I jerk back some when I feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Lucas…your phone is going off," I flip my hair back and slide my hand in his pocket to retrieve the object.

"Aren't you so sweet," he mocks, still giving me sweet kiss as he slides and answers his phone. "Hello?" he seems to half pay attention to the conversation as he kisses me. "Uh…huh…"

"Lucas…" I giggle when he starts to line kisses down my neck. "God, that feels good," I moan a bit as his tongue massages my neck. It feeling so damn good. I seriously love his mouth. It's like god's gift to the world…well to me…

"What?" his head snaps back and I frown a bit missing the feeling in my neck. "Uh…sure," he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and my brows crease even more lost. "Look, I said I would call you and I will," he snaps and then suddenly I watch his face go pale. "What?"

"Lucas…you ok?" I look at him confused as his eyes jerk all around us. Panic flashing through them as he shuffles a step back.

"We're just friends…" he tells them and I grow even more confused. "Look, you won't do shit. I'll call you in an hour," his entire tone changes as he hangs up.

"Hey…" I touch his cheek and his gaze snaps to mine. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm fine," he pushes a smile and I quickly see the lie. "But I have to go," he frowns and I quickly copy the move.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie…" I remind him and he lets out a sigh rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Can I make it up to you?" he wonders and I frown offer a shrug. "Hey," he lifts my chin and I dart my eyes around. "Brooke…" his voice is so soft and sweet that my eyes land on his gorgeous blue ones. "I have some stuff I have to do…"

"I know, I just…I have to work _all_ weekend…"

"So I won't get to see you all weekend?" he questions and I offer a shrug. Lucas shaking his head with a low growl. "Can you call in sick?"

"Lucas, I really need the money," I tell him like it should be that obvious. "Plus, it's my job. I can't just call in sick for fun."

"I guess I get that…"

"Look…I don't go in until late tomorrow. So just…just go have fun and do whatever and maybe tonight if you're free I can come over," I suggest and a smile flashes over his perfect features.

"Ok…I won't be long. I just have some things to do. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Alright," he leans in for a sweet kiss and I feel it in my toes. "Bye babe. I'll call you in a few hours…"

"Bye…" I try to hide my frown as he sends a wink and walks off. Not wanting to admit I was kinda hoping when I said I was just going to chill at home, that he would ask to join. "Ugh!" I growl spinning on my feet and into the car. "I have a problem…" I shake my head at my stupid-ness as I start the car and head toward home. Sitting around waiting for him to call and really feeling stupid when he never does.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	6. Pathetic Boys and Lips Biting

Hearing the light bell go off in the background, I growl in annoyance. I hate that damn bell. It drives me mad that the guys in the back will slam their hand on it over and over even if you are right in front of them. I get it, my food it up. I will come and get it, don't ring the damn bell.

"Damn it Felix," Stevie rushes past me and in the back doors.

"Brooke, can I get some dipping sauce?" a regular holds up his empty container and give a tight lip smile and move toward the back.

"Because I'm busy!" I hear Stevie yell, gripping tight to the side of the counter. "I'm in the middle of damn rush! If I'm not running back here the first time you ding it, it means I'm talking to damn customer!" she grabs the little bell and chunks it into the back.

"Nice," I laugh, pulling open the fridge door grabbing the small container of sauce. "Should have done that months ago," I lick my finger where the sauce dripped along it.

"It drives me nuts," she flips her hair back annoyed. "Clearly I'm not out just shooting the shit, I'm busy."

"Trust me, I know," I laugh, shutting the door and moving back out into the bar. It's been a long day; we have both been here since nine this morning and it's almost one at night, well guess morning again. We've been running around and haven't stopped and this is my fourth double of the week, Stevie's fifth and we are just exhausted.

Plus, everyone who came in today had seemed to be in the worst mood which put us in one again. It's just all very annoying...

"You know, I've never smoked weed but on days like this I seriously think about changing that thought," Stevie is back by my side and I laugh.

"You find some, make sure to share," I warn and she lets out a loud laugh before disappearing down the bar to make someone's drink.

"I bet I could find you something to relax," I flip my eyes up and feel them widen before slanting into a glare. "Hi Brooke," he flashes that flawless smile I haven't seen in weeks and I growl.

"Hi Brooke?" my brow arches upward. "You disappear for weeks then randomly come into my work and say hi Brooke?"

"I know, I know, I wanted to call," he rushes to say but my hand just flies up not wanting to talk to him.

"You know Lucas, its fine," I force a tight lip smile and release a dry laugh. "Actually, it's not, but I'm getting my ass handed to me right now and I don't have time to deal with a lying asshole. So please…leave."

"Please give me five minutes, please."

"Brooke, I need a big bud!" one of our servers yells out to me and I nod cutting my eyes at the printer stacking up with tickets.

"I don't have five seconds to spare for you," I hiss, spinning on my feet and toward printer and grabbing the long white sheets. Dancing around Stevie with ease, it's crazy how not even looking at each other we sync up, and grab a 23 ounce glass from the fridge and rub the frosty side of the mug to warm it up just a fraction before tilting it to the side and hitting the tap.

"Boy Toy showed up," Stevie stands beside me and I follow her gaze to Lucas standing at the end of the bar with his phone in hand. "What's it been a week?"

"Three," I don't hide the bitterness and shake my head. "Not a visit, not a phone call, not a blown off text. Just one minute he is here and the next poof…"

"Poof?" she frowns and I give a short shrug. "He say why?"

"Nope," I spin behind her and place the glass at the end of the bar.

"Thanks Brooke…"

"No problem," I wink at Theresa, one of our servers and go back to make another drink. "I didn't give him a chance to say anything."

"Maybe you should…"

"Maybe I shouldn't. He just vanished, Stevie."

"And that truly sucks, but…but he is here now B and he does look truly pathetic," she points out and he does a bit. Standing at the end he has his hands placed in front of him with a solid frown on his lips, his body looks broken and his eyes don't hold that sparkle it normally does. "Maybe he does have a good reason…and if not least you have an answer. Or look at it this way, use him five minutes to break from this hell…"

"It won't last that long," I place the glass on the counter and storm past Lucas toward the backdoor. "You have five minutes," I inform him in passing and ignore the light smile that dances across his lips. "But I warn you, you probably won't get that much," I spin to face him as the heavy metal door slams shut.

"Brooke…"

"Don't," I hold my hand up and stop him from moving closer toward me. "You want to talk, talk. Don't come toward me and think you can use your little charm and smile to get me to cave. You would be surprised how quickly I can shut feelings off."

"Seriously?" something flickers over him and my arms cross and I remind myself to hold my ground. "Brooke, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know, I know I didn't call-"

"You didn't just not call, Lucas. I can't handle not calling. You just completely vanished. One minute you're standing outside all over me and promising me to call and then next I don't hear from you for three weeks. _Three_ _weeks,_ Lucas! You made me worry about you and on top of worrying you made me think what happened because I thought, hey he isn't the worst guy, you made me-" I start but stop and turn away from him.

"What?" his voice soft and I just pull in a long breath feeling it burn through my throat with the cold air. "Brooke..." he is way too close to me and I feel his long fingers curl around my chin pulling it to face him and I want to know why he has such an effect on me. Even pissed and even a small action just makes my skin tingle. "What? Please talk to me…" his voice seems to plead and I inhale a sharp breath.

"You made me care about you," my voice cracks a fraction and his eyes shut. "And I do the best I can not to give a damn about anyone but you…I was starting to trust you."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Brooke. I wish I could tell you what was going on but-"

"But nothing," I take a step back from him and his hand falls by his side. "You can't explain it, then fine. I don't want to hear it anyway. You proved what every guy I've known always does, ya just can't trust them," I push past him and his strong hand grips onto my arm and suddenly my back is up against the hard brick wall. "Lucas…" I shift but his body pushes hard against mine making me release a small pant.

"Brooke…" he looks into my eyes and I swallow hard biting my lip nervously. "Fuck Brooke," his thumb brushes across my lip and I quickly release it knowing he's commented on how that affects him. "I'm sorry…I've thought about you every day since the last time I saw you. I swear to god, I have."

"Well isn't that great, you thought of me. That makes me feel so much better," my tone sharp and I swallow hard and blink a few times.

"Brooke…"

"Oh my god, stop saying my name!" I growl shoving him back annoyed. "Stop saying it with that soft pathetic tone. It's making me hate my own name and that's terrible because I have always liked my name."

"I'm sorry…"

"Be sorry then," I toss my hands up and slap them to my side. "Because you know what Lucas, if you want to call someone then you call. You think about them constantly then send a text. Being as you have your phone in your hand twenty four seven, I'm sure you could have done that," I hiss and spin on my feet and grip the door handle.

"Baby…" he calls and I resist the urge to spit. He is such a smartass. "I do care..." he spins to face me, but I keep my eyes locked on the door. "I care a hell of a lot more than I'd ever like to admit. In a few short weeks…you got under my skin and I…I can't get you out of my head."

"Well, _baby_," I flash a large smile and sway my way toward him. "I can give you a way to fix that," I stand inches from him and my eyes slip into a glare. "Sit by your phone. Wait for a call, send countless unanswered texts. Then…" I swallow the large lump in my throat and shake the pressure in my eyes. "Question why. Question what you did or what you said and be a girl and replay every conversation and try like hell to figure it out. And when you come up with nothing…realize for once…it wasn't your fault this time."

"You didn't do anything wrong…"

"I know that…but thanks so much for confirming for once I'm not the screwed up one," I shove back from him and storm back inside.

* * *

"I swear I might sleep in my bath tonight," Stevie moves toward the front door.

"I'll join you," Felix smirks as he follows behind her and we both roll our eyes.

"I'd rather be joined by a dog…"

"Well you would clearly not be far off," I tease and she laughs as she shoves him out the front door.

"Bye Brooke, and again I'm sorry about the whole Lucas thing," she gives a light shrug and I force a smile. Its fine, I'm over it. It was all just annoying and waste of time.

"Bye girl," I give a wave and continue counting down my drawers. I'm actually jealous they got to leave before me. Since my manger seems to trust me so much he lets me lock down. Just sucks because locking down usually involves me standing around an extra hour doing bullshit instead of crawling into the comfortable bed I have waiting for me at home. It's a lonely bed, but it's warm. "I'm sorry, we're closed," I announce when I hear the door and glance up to see some guy walking in. He's young, probably my age, maybe a few years older. Dark hair, crystal blue eyes, medium build.

"I'm not hear for a drink," he tells me and though he looks pretty normal…one might even address as hot, however at this moment I'm alone in a bar, with close to three thousand dollars split between three drawers and a safe in the back. So no matter how hot, I'm stepping toward the alarm button.

"Oh well," my hand slides along the cool metal of the drawer and let it linger on the small black button. "What can I do for you?" I try to act casual but feel my heart racing up into my throat.

"Don't hit that button," he holds his hand up and now my heart is thudding so quickly I think I might vomit. Of course this is how my life would in, in this bar with a hot murder robbing me. Perfect, just perfect. "I'm Cooper. Lucas's my little brother…"

"I thought Nathan was his brother…"

"Nathan is from one of our dad's late in life relationships…he's half. Lucas is my fully blooded little brother…"

"Oh," my finger descends from the button and I awkwardly bounce on my feet. "Well, we're still closed."

"I'm still not trying to get a drink," he chuckles and walks over to sit down across the bar from me. "I just… I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault my brother sorta went MIA," he tells me and I roll my eyes. "It is. Look, I called him to come pick me up. I wasn't exactly in town…or this state," he comments and my brow arches up at him. "Long story, but he came to get me. While there I was drunk and took his phone. I dropped it in the pool…" he tells me and I frown. Guess that makes sense why he didn't call. "He was going to get a new one when he got home but some stuff happened and he didn't get to come back until this morning," he explains and though all of that could make a great deal of sense he was MIA for three weeks, even in another state I'm sure he could have found a new phone. "It was my fault…if I hadn't called him to get me, his phone never would have messed up and he wouldn't have ignored you for the past couple weeks."

"Look Cooper, I'm sure you are sweet and it's nice you're trying to defend your brother but it's not a big deal," I give a light shrug. "I'm sure I'm not the first girl Lucas has met and stopped talking to after a few weeks. It's truly ok. We weren't that serious."

"I know that," he says and that stung a bit but it is what it is. I just need to stop being a girl about it. "But you might find this shocking but my brother doesn't really bring girls around a lot."

"I do find that shocking…"

"But…" he drags out with a light chuckle. "But he talked about you a lot. So much we all started giving him shit for it, which is why I took his phone."

"Why are you telling me this?" I toss a rag on the bar and give a shrug.

"Because my brother is a good guy. Way better than me and I want what is bests for him…"

"Ok?"

"I think you're good for him," he gave a light shrug and I release a sigh. "Might keep him out of trouble."

"And what? You get him into it?" I wonder as he stands up and lightly taps his knuckles to the bar.

"I see why he likes you so much," he informs me as he moves toward the door. "You're feisty," he smirks and I laugh a little. "And you have some killer legs. Bye Brooke," he waves and as he walks out I know I blushed at his comment.

* * *

Turning the lock on the key, I hear the loud alarm fire off as I pull the key out and slip it back into my pocket. Turning on my aching feet, I pull my phone out to text my mom and tell her I'm leaving. I hate it, it's past three and I know it's going to wake her up. However, I also know she will freak if I don't let her know.

"Nice legs," I hear cut through the dark night and flip my eyes from my phone at the man leaning against the hood of my car.

"You don't give up do you," I shake my head as I shuffle my tired feet closer to him.

"Not when it's something I want…"

"So question, do you always send your brother to do your dirty work for you?" my brow arches and his pull into a crease.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb," I roll my eyes truly too exhausted to deal with it. It's been a long day and I really just want to get home and in bed. "I mean, that's why you commented on my legs, right?"

"Brooke, I really don't know what you mean…." He still looks confused and my head tilts looking at him.

"You actually don't know what I'm talking about," I concede and he shakes his head. "Your brother came by…not even thirty minutes ago. Explained why you went missing the last couple weeks."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well because apparently I'm good for you…also might have been because I have _killer_ _legs_," I mock his tone and Lucas's eyes slant into a glare.

"He said that?" his tone almost annoyed and I give a shrug brushing my hair back.

"Yeah, all you boys leg men?"

"He shouldn't have talked to you," he cuts his eyes around the parking lot and I lift my brow at him. "He should leave you alone."

"He was sweet…"

"Yeah…." his eyes still search the lot and his body stiffens. "I'm sure he was," he steps forward and slides his hand to my hip. "But he still shouldn't have come here," he repeats and in a quick movement turns me and presses my back up against the car as he stands in front of me.

"Maybe not…" my voice comes out a whisper as he leans close to me. God he smells good and right now in my mind I'm having a battle of if I should believe his brother or get in my car and never turn back. I mean, what he said could be truthful. And from the way Lucas just acted makes me believe more his brother does some shady stuff that could have gotten Lucas stuck wherever the hell he was for a few weeks. But then my pride says no, don't let him slide that easy. He ignored you for three weeks. He could have found a phone somewhere. But then again he probably doesn't have my number memorized. I know I don't have his. Damn, this is all too complicated for me.

"What are you thinking?" he whispers out and my eyes flutter shut as I shake my head.

"Way too much…" I whispered back and open my eyes to look into his. I hate how calming they are. Like, he has not a care in the world. No worry or over analyzing. It's actually a little annoying. "What are you thinking?"

"That it's been way to long since I've gotten to kiss you," he says without missing a beat and I resist growling. Of course that is what he is thinking. "I've missed you…" he tells me and I feel my heart tighten in my chest. I don't get that, how can you miss someone after only knowing them a short month. Yes, ok we talked every day and the last couple weeks before he disappeared I spent every moment I wasn't working with him…but still. How can your feelings be so intense after that short period of time? "I don't know…" shit did I say that out loud? "They just are…." Damn, guess I did. "Brooke…"

"Yes?"

"Can I get a redo?" he questions and his voice sounds so childlike I can't help my grin a little. "I can't promise I won't screw up again, because I tend to do that a lot. But I can promise I won't hurt you…or let anyone else hurt you…"

"You can't promise something like that Lucas."

"I promise," his eyes lock on mine and I feel my breath catch.

"Lucas…" I frown, but pause when I feel my phone going off in my hand. "It's my mom…"

"Come over tonight," he tells me as I go to answer. "Just come over, so we can talk."

"Hey mom," I bring my phone to my ear keeping my eyes locked on his. "No, no I was about to call. Sorry, some regulars stayed late."

"_Please?" _he mouths and I bite my lip and fall against my car. "Fuck that lip biting thing," he growls spinning away from me and I release a small giggle.

"Umm…" I clear my throat and go back to my mom. "I was actually going to say, since Stevie and I are both off tomorrow we were going to invite some of the people from work to her place and hang out tonight," I explain and Lucas turns to face me with a grin. "Yeah, I'll text you when I get there. Ok, I will. Night, love you too," I hang up and he smirks moving quickly towards me. "We're just talking," I place my hand on his chest and give him a push back. "Nothing more…just talking."

"Right, just talking," he smirks and I roll my eyes shoving him back.

"Get in the car, I'll bring you to your car tomorrow," I tell him and ignore his grin as he rounds the car to the passenger side. Rolling my eyes at myself, so much for pride.

_Review_


	7. Jealous Boys

_I made an error last chapter, I mentioned them working with an 'Alex' but in the beginning Alex was another character, Brooke's friend. So to fix the girl Brooke works with is named Stevie and Alex is still her friend from when they were little._

* * *

"What time you work today?" Lucas moves around his kitchen as I stir the spoon in my coffee.

"I'm off," I tell him, it being my first day off in a few days. "And I plan on doing nothing," I inform him as I take a sip of my coffee.

"I assumed," he chuckles and moves toward me. Sliding up behind me, he's hands dance across my shoulders and I inhale a deep breath as his thumb works a knot in my neck.

"That feels nice," my head drops forward as his magic fingers work their dark magic of seduction. I swear his hands are evil or something, always trying to make me cave. I know Lucas wouldn't push the sex issue. I know he isn't always bringing it up and he really doesn't try. However, I won't lie to the fact when his hands touch me my whole body tingles and my mouth runs dry. "God, I wish I could just take your hands and use them whenever I wish."

"You can," he leans forward and his words tickle my ear. "I so enjoy my hands have such an effect on you," I hear his smirk but I just release some noise in responds to that. It's a pointless argument. He knows what he does to me. "But I do kinda have a question for you," he trails off a little nervous and my brows crease as I spin around on the stool to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if there was any way you could get me a job," his lips twitch to the side as his eyes slowly trail up to meet mine. "If you can't that's cool," he rushes to say when I remain quiet maybe a moment too long. "Just thought I would ask."

"What about your job at the coffee shop?" I question, because he has a job I thought. I mean hell we met at his job.

"I lost it," Lucas frowns with a light shrug. "You weren't the only one pissed that I was MIA for a week."

"Three," I correct and know there was a bite in my tone. I'm not mad at him for being gone, I mean, I am a little, but not like before. He explained what happened and for some reason I'm choosing to believe it. However, it doesn't change he was gone for three weeks.

"Right," he tightens his jaw embarrassed and I shake my head to let him know I'm dismissing it. I don't want to argue with him. The last week of him being back has been a good one. I don't want to fight now. "But I was just wondering if ya'll were hiring…"

"I can check with my boss," I offer a light shrug. "I know they were looking for a line cook, possibly a dish pit guy. I don't know how much you want to clean dishes all day but…"

"I'll clean dishes," he tells me quickly, eager almost. "I want a job. I hate not working. Plus, I want to move into my own place soon. I moved back home after a couple years in college. I never planned on living at home this long," he admits and I nod knowing that.

"I can see what I can do," I promise wrapping my arms up around his neck and his hands drop to my thighs. "But can I have a small favor?"

"Of course."

"If you get it, can we not let people know…about us," I trail off and his mouth drops open a fraction. "I care about you, don't think I don't," I tell him quickly. "It's just; we aren't supposed to have relationships with people we work with. Plus, on top of that I don't like people in my personal business."

"That's fine. I won't let people know," he gives me that cool charming smile he always flashes and leans forward to press a sweet kiss to my lips. "Now," his arms scoop me up and I release a giggle. "Let's go back to bed…" he states and I bite my lower lip. "To just watch TV," he finishes and I roll my eyes as he carries me up the stairs.

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in," Jason teases as I walk into our kitchen with a small yawn. "Started to think you just sometimes slept here."

"I also sleep here, jackass," I slap the back of his head making him groan and give me a shove. "Don't be starting rumors."

"They aren't really rumors, kid," he says but I just ignore him as I walk over and pour me a cup of coffee. "Think I'm the only one who takes notice to you sleeping at friends' houses and not coming home until late?"

"I work, Jason," I lean against the counter unsure of why he seems a bit annoyed. So sometimes I come home late. I work in a bar and get off at two. I don't read him the riot act when he is out running around with his girlfriend at all hours.

"Yes and you used to leave work at a shitty hour and you come home, go to sleep and not wake up until noon," he reminds me and my brow arches up at him. "This last week you haven't come home but maybe once," he comments and I cut my eyes over toward an empty space and cross my arms.

I didn't realize I was doing that. Yes, of course I realize that I was spending a lot of time with Lucas, but I didn't think it was so much everyone else noticed. However, I really just get off work and go over to his house. We sit up most the night talking and bullshitting and then I leave around eight and come home.

I guess I just never paid attention because I was _home_. Just forget that when I'm home, really no one else is home so they probably do pay attention to not seeing me for a week.

"You sure you're ok, Brooke?" he asks and I hate how he seems concerned. It's not like I'm out running around and smoking crack with hobos or something.

"Obviously I'm fine," I give a shrug and watch him watch me curiously.

"The guys and I are going to lunch, maybe the park," he randomly tells me and I give a slow nod. "If you want to come…well you know you can."

"That sounds fun. Let me shower and after I'll go."

"Cool…" he sits a moment before standing up and walks over to place his cup in the sink. Running some water in it before pulling open the dishwasher. "You still seeing that _guy_?" he says his name with a bite and I frown.

"Lucas," I speak his name and I see as Jason repeats his name with a mocking face. "Yeah, yeah I am. He is a really great guy."

"Mhmm…" he says moving out of the kitchen and I resist punching him and knocking out this stupid over protective brother mood.

"Jason," I call and he pauses a moment, looking over his shoulder but not looking at me. "I work shitty hours. And when I get off I go to Stevie's and we bullshit about how much we hate our jobs and that we have all these glorious plans that aren't going to ever come true. Sometimes it's nice to talk to someone who gets what I'm thinking."

"You don't have to defend yourself, Brooke. I was just making sure you were ok and not getting into trouble….not coming home one day pregnant."

"Think you have to be having sex for that," I try to make a joke, but take notice when his laugh isn't real. "I'm not," I feel I have to tell him, maybe silence whatever rumor is running around the house. I love my family, I do, but I swear no one here can keep secrets. Even when we swear we will, the second they leave we tell the other. It's crazy. But it's my crazy dysfunctional family that I truly do love.

"You can bring your _friend_," he says and walks out and I groan slamming my hands on the counter annoyed. Why I don't even know.

* * *

Moving the food around on my plate, I suddenly am not as hungry as I thought I was. When I showed up I ordered the damn restaurant, but as soon as the food arrived, my hunger left and in return I just felt, blah. Probably has more to do with the fact the guys, Julian and Jason, have been grilling Lucas since we sat down and it's making me seriously want to break my fork. Maybe we should have just stuck with a movie like last time because then they couldn't talk to him.

"So Lucas," Julian takes a bite of his food and my eyes lift into a glare. "What do you do? In school?"

"Yeah," Lucas, like with every other question, answers with a light tone and takes a bite of his own food. "I'm in school out of state. Just came home for the summer. However, I've been thinking about taking next semester off, but I used to work at a coffee shop, but looking for other things," he shrugs and I slide my hand over his thigh, so thankful he is being so nice and understanding.

Clearly he is way better of a person then me, because I'm so hot headed if I was getting drilled for answer I would have flipped by now.

"Oh," Julian ponders his answer a moment before going back to being a grumpy dick and eating his food. His girlfriend beside him so clueless to everything going on.

"You ok?" Lucas dips his head down to whisper in my ear and I nod. "You haven't eaten anything, babe," he pokes at my food and stabs it with his fork, bringing it to my mouth, I keep it closed and his brow arches upward. "That's my girl," he chuckles and I blush a little and bite my lip.

Not being able to resist the moment and push up in my chair to press a kiss to his cheek. Lucas turning to face me and gives me a smile and wink.

"What is that?" I reach across his arm and stab my own fork into his meal and bringing it to my mouth. "Mm…that's delicious," I moan, savoring the sweet meat and swear it almost melts in my mouth.

"I agree," Lucas smirks and I snuggle up close to him as he pushes his plate closer toward me. "So you all been friends a long time?" he asks casually as he drops his hand to my thigh, high on my thigh and I gasp and release a choking noise when I feel his fingers trail up under my dress.

"Brooke you ok?" Hanna looks at me concerned and I swallow a large lump in my throat and grab my drink. Cutting my eyes at the boy beside me, his eyes stay forward as he has a conversation with Mouth, but I see the small smirk flirting on the edge of his lips.

"Went down the wrong pipe," I mumble out and clamp my legs tight together and hear him release a small laugh beside me as he pulls his hand back and drapes it over the back of the booth. "But you know, I need to head to the bathroom," I rise up and awkwardly move myself in front of Lucas so I can get out of the booth, hearing him chuckle when his hand slides across my backside and I send him a glare.

"I'll go too," Hanna springs up and I ignore when Mouth cracks a smirk. He knows my distaste for the girl looping her arm through mine.

'_Be nice,' _he mouths and I tighten my fist as she leads us off down the path toward the bathroom.

"So, I know I've mentioned this before," Hanna speaks, and I open the door and dart into a stall to get away from her, even if just a moment. "But Lucas is so sexy," I hear her squeal and I inhale a long breath as I do my girl business. "I mean, have you seen those hands?"

"I've felt them," I halfway mutter as I step from the stall and move to the sink.

"Brooke…" her voice turns serious as she looks at me with wide eyes. "Brooke!" she squeals jumping up and I tilt my head confused. Yes, normally Hanna is overly perky but even this is weird for her. She is bouncing on her feet and pushing her teeth into her lip like something amazing has happened…or she has to pee.

"Hanna," I somewhat mock her and her long fingers clamp onto my arms.

"You two hooked up," rolls out of her mouth and my jaw drops a fraction. Where did that come from? "Tell me how it was. Great, I'm sure."

"Hanna, we haven't."

"Oh you don't have to lie, I can totally see it. You're glowing!" she skips again happily. "About damn time girl. When was it?"

"Hanna, you're giving me a headache," I grumble, running my fingers over my wrinkled forehead.

"Bet you didn't like it that much," she ignores me and my head snaps up at her and jaw slags a fraction. "Most girls don't fully enjoy their first time. Guys usually too forget to take care of us and just focus on themselves. It's truly ridiculous, but you know," she has a straight lipped smile and pushes up her shoulders.

"Lucas is perfect," I hiss out, suddenly have this need to defend. Defend what I don't know, because we haven't had sex, but I just… ugh I'm being such a girl. "He is always sweet and gentle with me and trust me he _doesn't_ just look out for him," I argue and feel as if my heart is about to race out of my chest. I don't know why I let her get to me, I don't know why her presences always sets me off, but there is just something about her I truly hate. Something about her that makes me want to flip out. She swears everything about hers is better, yet in the same breath bitches she has the hardest life in the world.

"Well good," her eyes dip in the corner a moment, almost like she was waiting for some juicy details and some facts that would seem that Lucas and I aren't what we seem. Like, the idea someone might be happier than her is driving her nuts.

"Perfect!" I snatch my bag and spin on my feet out the bathroom door. Moving through the tables, I ignore the feelings build up in me and the stress of just life and try to make myself not explode. Maybe Jason is right, maybe I should come home more and actually get a good night's sleep. It's making me on edge and just a bitch.

"Naw man," I hear Lucas's laugh as I turn the corner to our booth and instantly feel a smile tug on my lips. "I wasn't that great. Still not."

"Still not what?" I pause at the booth and rest my hand on his shoulder as he sends me a smile and can I just say how happy I am that he and my brother are getting along. Yes, at first Jason was just being that over protective brother, but I expected that. However, now they really seem to get along.

"Ball, we were talking about playing in college."

"Ah, gotcha," Lucas stands up and I ease back in my seat, Hanna taking her place beside Julian on the other side.

"You play college ball?" she asks and Lucas nods taking a sip of his water.

"My dad used to play ball. It's kinda in our blood to play sports," he shrugs and for a moment I want to ask if his brother, Cooper, plays. He was big, not as big as Lucas, but big and he had that athletic body. Yet, I've caught that is a slight hard subject and because I don't know why I just reach for my drink and take a small sip.

"Well after lunch we were going to the park and play some football. You should join," Mouth offers and Lucas glances at me almost asking my permission or something, but I don't care. He can come if he wants.

"Are you playing?"

"Always do," I beam proud and bite my lower lip as I wait for his answers. "Not trying to brag, but I'm kinda good."

"Is that so?" a small smirk runs across his lips and I nervously nod, hating every time he does that my stomach flips. It's weird to me someone having that control over me. "Then I'm in," his eyes remain locked on mine before looking at the guys. "But probably need to get my girl some more clothes. Don't know if I want everyone checking her out as she sprints around in a dress and a football in her hand."

"That would be hot," Mouth teases and the group laughs a little as I process what he said. _My girl_, am I that to him? Is that his small claim on me? I don't know, but I do know it makes Julian's jaw lock; Jason's eyes study him a moment before giving his brother approval and Hanna, well Hanna just keeps grinning at me like a moron. Maybe her brain forgot to tell her to breathe.

"I have extra clothes in the car," I announce as our bill comes and before I can look at it, Lucas grabs the black book and shoves his cash inside, telling her to keep the chance. "Butthead," I grumble and he chuckles dropping his hand to my leg.

* * *

Feeling the warm blades of grass under my bare feet, I sprint across the yard in hopes to reach the two trash cans at the other end. Face forward, the feel of leather between my fingers, I keep pushing and pushing in want to win. I hate losing. I don't care if it's a bullshit game or the Olympics, I want to win. I _always_ win.

Closing in on my target, I'm just a few feet away when I feel the strong arm wrap around my waist and I wiggle to break free.

"No!" I squeal as I feel my feet leave the ground and my body spin around. "No," I giggle and feel my body start move toward the ground and land on top of a hard cushion.

"Gotcha," I crack my eyes open to reveal the bright smile under me.

"No!" I lift my gaze to the trash cans just a few feet away. "I was so close."

"Not close enough," Julian's hand skirts up my body and I feel my body cringe back from him. His eyes cracking open to look into mine and suddenly I feel myself fall into a moment of old days. Of times when we bullshitted around, when he made me laugh and we got along. I don't miss a lot of things, but I miss being his friend and when he goes to brush my hair back from my face, my eyes flutter shut and I pull in a sharp breath between my teeth. "Brooke…"

"Don't," I roll away and end beside him. "Just don't Julian," I look over at him and the look he gives me wants me to scream. I hate that look, I hate he gives it too me.

"Nice man," Mouth is by us quickly and starts to help us up.

"You ok?" Lucas starts to brush the grass off me and I nod glancing back at the field goal.

"Damn it, Julian," I send him a glare and watch him give me the first _real_ smile we've shared in months. "I was so close. You know I hate losing."

"Sorry, Brooke, you know I _never_ lose," he smirks, crossing my arms, I release a huff and the group laughs at me as I again look back at the spot I swear only five more feet from us. I was so close!

"You look sexy as hell though," Lucas' rough voice is in my ear and I twist to face him with a playful grin.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, babe," he nods, his hand skimming around my side and I turn to face him with a grin. "You know how I feel about those legs."

"I do," I stare up at him and for a moment I want to smack myself. He is perfect, so damn perfect, yet I let the guy a few feet away from me affect me so much. Why? Why am I doing that when I have this _perfect_ boy?

"You ok?" he almost reads me and I glance down hoping to erase the look in my eyes as I push up and kiss him. Curling my arm around his neck, I push up on my toes to add more pressure and I do enjoy the feeling that bubbles up in my stomach. I don't get that feeling often from people.

"Mmm…" I hum against his mouth and his grip tightens on my hips making me release another. Enjoying the feeling of being with him, before suddenly I hear a loud groan and feel my lips turn cold.

"We are playing another game," Julian is holding the ball into Lucas's gut and I see the pain flash into his eyes. His jaw locking and his eyes narrow into a hot glare. "Just us guys. Not just touch, tackling," he states and I swear I'm going to punch him.

"Really? Because I'm sure you didn't just _touch_ her," he nods his head at me and I swear I've never seen him hold this look before. I think the only time I saw it was when he was talking to that creepy scar guy at the party.

"I caught her and picked her up, lost balance and she ended up on top of _me_," he says it almost dirty like and Lucas yanks in a sharp breath and slowly releases it as his eyes burn forward.

"Ok," Mouth's hand comes down on Julian's shoulder and pulls him back, catching the _help me_ look I sent him. "I say Jason and Julian and Lucas you can be on my team," he gives him an extra push away from us and I spin to face Lucas.

"Are you ok?" I move toward him, but his hand flies up as he spins away from me and I question how hard Julian actually slammed that ball into him. Maybe he just hit the wrong spot. "Lucas…"

"I'm good, Brooke," his tone sharp as he runs his hand up under his shirt and brings it back to look at it. "Great," he spins back around with an instant smile and I hate how quick he flips. I swear he doesn't show any emotion but happy, but I know that look. That look screams leave it alone.

"You don't have to play," I tell him after a moment. "They are being assholes for no reason."

"Think they have a reason, Brooke," he slowly releases one slow breath before flipping it back to normal. "You are their family and they are protective. I'm the guy you are dating. Clearly they are going to challenge me. Test me almost."

"Julian isn't being an asshole because he is a protective _brother_," I use finger quotes and cross my arms as I look over at them as they stand in a group talking. "He is being an asshole because he is an asshole. A jealous asshole."

"Why would he be jealous?" he cuts his eyes over at him, squinting in the sunlight and I frown looking down. "Ya'll…ya'll had a thing?"

"I wouldn't call it a thing," I shake my head and run my foot over the ground.

"What would you call it?" his arms cross and he steps forward and looks down at me. "Brooke…" his finger pushes up my chin and I just stare up at him. "You seriously allow me to spend time around a guy you used to date? A guy that hangs out with your family _all _the time?"

"It's not what you are thinking. So please don't pull out this macho man, I'm the tougher guy bullshit. Don't go out there and try to prove manliness or something."

"Trust me, baby, I don't have to ever prove my manliness. You give me the time and place and I'll prove it just fine," his jaw locks and I give him a glare. "And don't act like you didn't feel it this morning when you were grinding all against me," he growls and I hate how my body tingles. How the hell does it tingle over him speaking words to me?

"Sometimes I truly want to punch you in the face. I have to remind myself how good you are with those damn hands," I tell him honestly and he gets a playful smirk on his lips.

"And sometimes I have to remind myself how sexy you are and how good of a damn kisser you are," his thumb strokes my lip.

"Well," I step closer and rest my hands on his sides and grip his shirt. "Just remember this mouth otherwise your _manliness_ won't be coming out to play anytime soon. And that would suck being as I was really hoping it would be in the _very_ near future."

"Near?" he repeats and I give a light shrug and smirk.

"Guess you're just going to have to see what happens."

"My girl the tease," he shakes his head with a playful grin.

"And don't you forget it, baby," I pull him down to give him a kiss and he growls nipping my bottom lip. "Play nice," I hold my finger up to him and his eyes narrow but I see the playful side in them.

"Always…."

* * *

"I swear is there anything hottier than this?" I ask as I sit on the bench watching the guys play. "I really don't think there is anything."

"There isn't," Hanna agrees as she sits beside me and I swear we are both drooling. "Any time hot mean are running around and being…men…it doesn't get better or hottier," she adds and I truly do agree with that. "Brooke…" her voice seems distant, I turn to face her hoping she isn't about to annoy me with something. We've been getting along fine the last thirty minutes, but she has been known to flip. "Are you happy? I mean, really happy?"

"Honestly?" I ask, catching her tone is almost serious and not her normal bouncing one. "Yeah," I give a light shrug and can't help my smile. "Of course, I still stress about being stuck in the same job forever, but things are starting to work out for me," I turn my gaze to watch Lucas talking to Mouth and I love how serious he looks. Even though it's just a fun game he still looks so into it. "Lucas makes me happy…"

"I can tell," she comments and I nod looking down. "The guys asked me to _investigate_," she uses air quotes and we both laugh. "But I told them to chill out. You aren't stupid, wouldn't get involved in anything stupid," her tone flips ones again as her gaze narrows out into the distant and the normal light in her eyes flickers out. "Just wish I could get Julian to get it," she speaks and my eyes widen and jaw slags a bit.

"We've known each other for years," I tell her when I get my voice back. "I'm like his…sister," I say, finding it weird myself how it sounds.

"We both know that isn't true," she sounds pained and I really feel bad. I've never seen this side of Hanna before, it's so vulnerable and fearful. And I open my mouth to say something, something to make her feel better but I completely fall. And before I can truly come up with something, I watch her eyes widen and jaw drop, following her gaze in time to see Lucas slam to the ground. And by slam, I don't mean or nice hit slammed, I mean, Julian's shoulder slams so hard into his side, he flies back and his body _bounce_ on the ground.

"Jesus Julian!" I snap moving across the grass toward Lucas as he pushes himself up, holding his side. "You ok?" I ask dropping beside him and Lucas inhales a short breath and holds his side waving me off. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I hiss at Julian who has fire burning in his eyes.

"It was a fair block, Brooke," Julian stands before me and I send him a glare. Fair shot my ass. He totally took him out after he had the ball, plus this is a friendly game with friends. Not the god damn pros.

"Bullshit!" I snap, easing Lucas up and he turns from me, breathing in slowly and placing his hands on his sides. "You are such a prick sometimes."

"Brooke, chill," Lucas barely mutters.

"A prick? We are playing a game, Brooke! He's been slamming into me all game and the one fucking time I do it I'm a prick?! Fuck you, Brooke and your Holier than now attitude."

"Julian," Hanna touches his shoulder, but like everyone here knows it's pointless. When we fight, we _fight_.

"My attitude!? You've been slamming into him all damn game for what? To prove some point?!" I yell and feel my heart race and blood race through my veins as I look at him. God, I'd love nothing more than to slam my fist into his face right now.

"Brooke, relax!" Lucas snaps at _me_. And I whip around to face him confused why he is mad at me. "Christ…" he hisses out in pain, squeezing his eyes tight and my brows crease when I notice the dark color appearing on his shirt.

"Dude, you ok?" Mouth looks concerned as everyone's eyes zero on his side.

"Lucas," I move toward him and grab his arm making him jerk from me. "Stop it," I yank him to face me and see the blood growing more on his shirt. "Lucas, what-" I franticly start pulling up his shirt to reveal his stomach and a white bandage sticking to his skin, the dark blood dripping along it. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Lucas shakes his head and my eyes narrow.

"Yeah, because you bleeding is clearly nothing," I snap and lift his arm to reveal a bruise high on his chest. "What happened to you? How did I miss this?" my eyes run over his body, unsure in the last week I've missed all the marks along his usually flawless body.

"Not like I get to spend much time around you naked," he teases and tries to lighten the mood and I glare at him, but still feel my face blush. "Hey," he pulls my hand from the bandage and I look up at him. "It's fine. Just hurt myself while I was away. Few stiches and a big Band-Aid and I'm good," he taps his finger to my nose and I bite my lip, hating how his eyes always convince me to not push further.

"Let's take you home," I shake my head, not wanting to argue in front of people. "I'll be home later," I dismiss everyone else and start to move toward my car. "Don't," my hand goes up to him when he goes to speak. "Don't say anything," I order, his mouth snapping shut as we drive extremely silent all the way home. Knowing there are many questions and thoughts I have about him and his _trip._

* * *

_Well review!_


	8. New Jobs Pretty Boy

"So that's about it," Mark, my boss and owner says as he steps into the kitchen, Lucas by his side. I got him a job. I mean, he got the job I just got him an interview. However, I somewhat lied to my boss. Said he was a friend of my brother, knew him through other people and heard he was a good guy. Plus, after I dropped his last name and that his father used to play pro ball, years ago, he was instantly in. Mark loves stuff like that. "You have any questions?"

"No, sir, I think I've got it," Lucas gives an uncomfortable smile as he looks around the kitchen. It's not busy right now, we just finished lunch rush and in the processes of prepping for dinner, however, Lucas looks unsure. I've never seen him awkward, but I kinda like seeing him not in his normal element.

"Awesome," Mark slaps his shoulder and waves his finger at Felix to come over. "Felix this is Lucas. Lucas, Felix will train you tonight. Any questions and he is your go to guy. Felix maybe start him on fryers," Mark explains and I lean against the ice box as I watch them interact. Felix of course almost sizing Lucas up before giving Mark a nod.

"Sure, we can do that," his tone cold as he watches all the girl servers eyeing Lucas as they walk by. Don't get me wrong, as much as Felix drives me bat shit crazy, he is attractive. However, Lucas is new, he is like fresh meat. It's like when we get a new girl and all the guys go crazy over them. After a while the _new toy_ _effect _wears off. Well I'm kind of hoping for that. I really don't want everyone just staring at him. Especially when I can't do anything about it.

"Ok, Lucas hope things work out. Maybe your father could stop by sometime," he gives a broad smile and I watch Lucas deliver a half smile, a half _fake_ smile.

"Maybe," he shrugs, his eyes dancing over to mine for a half second before looking away.

"Mark," I call and he turns to face me, his smile still large. He is one of the happiest people ever. "Could you look at my keg line? Think some air got in it or something," I randomly mumble something out and see the _thank you_ look Lucas sends me.

"Of course," he flashes a huge smile as he moves past me and out the swinging doors.

"Ok," Felix moves toward the fryer, Lucas following behind. "A ticket prints here," he points to the printer, speaking slowly as he goes and I swear Lucas has more restraint then me. I would have swung a long time ago. "Depending the order of tickets depends on what you do first. You read the ticket, you grab a bag," he yanks open the fridge and points to the portions inside. "And you drop it into the fryer," he drops a basket inside, the grease splashing up and hitting Lucas's arm making him cringe. "Got it, Pretty Boy?"

"I think I can manage," Lucas's tone icy as they send each other a glare.

"Dude, chill out," Landon, an older cook here and actually one of my friends. He is about twenty eight and has been here about as long as me. He may have his inappropriate moments, but they are always hilarious. Plus, he is really chill. "Go prep for tonight," he pushes Felix back and after a long minute pause he turns and heads toward the back. "Ignore him. He's been on his period a lot lately," Landon pulls the basket from the fryer and gives it a shake. "Landon."

"Lucas."

"Well, it is pretty easy, but things can get hectic. There is a cheat chart here with the times on each thing, but it honestly becomes second nature after a while."

"Oh lordy," Camden leans beside me, waving her hand in her face like a fan. "Did it just get ten times hottier in here?" she questions and I shift on my feet and bite my lower lip.

"Down girl," Stevie walks up, her the only one who knows about Lucas and I. Yet, I trust she won't say anything. She really is a great friend. "Don't frighten the boy before he gets a week of being here."

"Fine, we can give him a two week pass," she decides and I cut my eyes at her with a raised brow.

"Two week pass?"

"Yes, after two weeks he is fair game for all. Gives him enough time to figure out his job, get his feet wet and then maybe-"

"Ok stop," Stevie holds her hand up to stop her and thank god for that. "Don't ever finish that sentence around me."

"I can't handle you girls," I brush it off, like I would anyone else and move toward Lucas who is laughing with Landon. "Hello," I bounce up beside them and toss a look between.

"Now this one," Landon's heavy arm drops over my shoulder, I guess no one really knowing the lie I made up to tell Mark. "Watch out for her. She's feisty as hell and will get you in trouble," he informs him and my jaw drops.

"Landon!" I slap his chest and he chuckles with a shrug. "That's not true!"

"It is true," he informs Lucas, not even looking at me. "I've seen many men come through this place and I've seen her shoot them down quicker than a fat kid devours a cake," he teases and cross my arms nervously looking at Lucas who is grinning at me.

"Is that so?" Lucas asks eyeing me and under his gaze a blush a little.

"It is. We don't call her heartbreaker Brooke for nothing."

"I prefer, Legs," Felix pops back up and I inwardly groan.

"And I prefer when you don't speak," I glare at him and Felix laughs, placing his hand to his chest wounded.

"That's my feisty girl," he taps my nose and I jerk back. "Give into the temptation."

"I'd rather permanent period cramps that make me wish to pull out my ovaries," I hiss and Lucas and Landon laugh.

"Told ya…"

"But back to why I came over. I was wondering which one of you sexy large armed men would want to get a keg for me?" I lay it on sugar sweet and Landon and Felix groan.

"That's all you, man," Landon slaps Lucas shoulder.

"Sorry, Pretty Boy, you get stuck doing bitch work," Felix shrugs before spinning on his feet and going to the grill.

"Come on New Guy," I tease and turn to head toward the back walk in. "I'll show you where they are," I give a sweet smile and with his head down Lucas follows, sending a tight lip smile to Camden and Stevie as we past.

"Legs, huh?" Lucas comments as soon as we walk out of the building and toward the large fridge.

"Yeah, guess you aren't the only one who likes them," I pull the door open and walk into the cold shivering.

"I'm the only one who gets to touch them though, right?" he teases moving toward me and I smirk spinning to face him, leaning against the green rack.

"Uh huh," I nod, wrapping my hand around his shirt and tugging him toward me. "Come here," I push up on my toes and catch his mouth on mine. "Mmm…" I drop back down and bite my lip. "I kinda might like this working together thing."

"I kinda might hit Felix in the face," his arm rests above my head, his right hand reaching to touch my chin, his thumb running across my lip.

"Play nice," I order and his eyes roll. "He is harmless, I swear. Just talks out of his ass."

"Well if his eyes stare at your ass again I might-"

"You might what?" I challenge and his eyes drop in the corners. "Luke, remember no one but Stevie knows about us. You can't get all upset over some girl you don't know."

"I know. I'll stay chill."

"You always stay chill," my eyes roll, thinking he is the most relaxed person I've ever met. "But really, this working together thing has perks. When most people get stressed out, they go outside and smoke. I just give you a sign and you meet me and here and we make out," I giggle and he grins.

"Yeah…make out," he brushes my hair back and leans down for another kiss. It lasting probably longer than it should before I push my hands to his chest.

"Ok," he growls and I just laugh. "I really need a keg."

"Alright, but just a little more," his hands frame my face and his lips lock back onto mine and I giggle. His hands running down my body and gripping my backside and I squeal.

"Ok," I suck my lip and push him back. "Down boy," I order, and so enjoy the fire in his eyes. "Help me get this keg," I push up for one last kiss before bending over to shift around the large objects. "I need this one."

"Yes ma'am," he grabs the little wheeling thing and pushing it toward the keg. Lifting it up and I watch him hiss out.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he holds his hand to his side and I frown. "Just pulled a little wrong."

"Lucas," I touch his side and he slaps my hand away rolling his eyes.

"Stop that."

"We _are_ going to talk about that," I inform him, staring at the spot I bandaged up and he just sends me a bright smile.

"Yeah, ok, babe," he pushes the door open and pushes the keg with it. "Show me where you want this."

"Ok, let me get the door," I wiggle around him, his hand flying to my backside making me send him a playful glare. "Hands mister," I scold, yanking the door open and just like always he flips to casual.

"Won't happen again," he pushes the cart forward and right before his body clears the door, my hand smacks him making him release a deep chuckle and shakes his head. "You wait until I get you home," he mumbles to himself and pushes it through the kitchen.

"Took a while," Stevie comments and I blush a little and clear my throat.

"Had to umm…move some things around," I mumble, scratching my neck. "Like buried in the back."

"Look a little flushed."

"It was cold in there. You know I hate that walk in."

"Yeah sure," she eyes me a moment before smirking. "You look like you're cold," she pushes forward and moves toward the bar. "Should I tell Camden now you didn't wait two weeks and had a quickie in the back?"

"Bitch!" I squeal giving her a shove.

"All set up, Brooke," Lucas starts to walk back by and I suck on my lip.

"Thank you, New Guy," I flash him a smile back and start to move to get ready for work.

* * *

"More coke?" I point to the almost empty glass before me and receive a nod. "Let me get that," I grab it with a wide smile and spin on my feet toward the back.

"Seriously?! This bitch is about to be stabbed," Camden throws a plate onto the prep line with a loud thud.

"What is wrong now?" Landon dumps fries onto a plate and shoves it forward. "I need more plates!" he yells to really no one in particular but that's restaurants for you. Anyone who works in a restaurant or used to knows that the middle of rush on a Friday night is a shit show. I mean, it's ridiculous. Half the time we are bitching about our tables and the other half we are bitching at each other. Yes, we will end the night with a drink and laughing, but in the moment it's terrible, in the moment you would never guess we are all actually friends.

"Apparently she didn't want onions. However, the menu says it _and_ she didn't say shit when I took it out to her the first time and she sent it back asking no mayo, because apparently I'm supposed to read her damn mind!"

"Makes you feel better I keep getting ass grabbed by the creepier at the end of the bar," I try to lighten the mood, but cringe slightly when I glance to see Lucas's jaw tighten. I'm not sure if he heard me or if he is just overwhelmed by everything, but mental note can't make certain jokes anymore.

"Come on Brooke, he just wants some southern lovin'," Stevie comes up behind me with a heavy southern drawl, mocking the man at the bar. Grabbing a small black cup and throwing it through the window, "I need hot sauce," she announces and spins to face us with a hand on her hip. "I have a good one, but saving it for tonight. For once I'm winning. Thank you gorgeous," she winks at Lucas and he nods as she spins on her feet out the kitchen.

"Winning what?" Lucas questions as he slides an order forward. Annoyingly getting the job way too quickly. Is there anything he can just suck at please?

"After work on Fridays we all hang out and have a drink. Brooke has a key so we just hang out most the night," Felix explains as he yanks a ticket and stabs. "The girls started this whole who has the creepiest or shittest story. Always raises the story with a shot or some cash. Winner or bad story gets the cash, losers split the shots."

"Gotcha," Lucas nods, cutting his eyes at me a moment before going back to what he was doing. "Who normally wins?" he asks casually, but I know it is more digging for information.

"I need a drink," Kacey, one of our older servers comes storming back with arms full of dirty dishes and a growl.

"Kacey," the entire kitchen speaks at the same time and Lucas laughs. I love Kacey; she is in her forties and such a spit fire. I swear there is nothing she doesn't have a response too, which is probably why she gets the weirdest stories.

"Three more hours, Kace and it's on," I call to her, grabbing the drink and stepping over a spilled ranch and out the swinging doors. "Here, love," I flash a smile and move down the bar to grab some empty glasses on the bar.

"Think we will just die out soon?" Stevie questions, grabbing a glass and handing it off to me. "Long Island."

"Hopefully," I grab my clear liquors and start to pour. "I need a drink."

"I need a few," she flips a cut in her hand and grabs the soda hose, studying it a long moment before hitting the button.

"Forget what you were making?" I tease and a smile stretches across her face as she sits the pink colored drink on the servers mat.

"Pretty sure I made that completely wrong, but whatever," she dances behind me and hands me the gun.

"Least the bar for us is slowing down and I think most food orders are cutting out. When I went in the back they only had like six tickets," I walk the drink in my hand to one of our regulars at the end of the bar. "Here Todd."

"Thanks Brooke. You can go ahead and close me out," he hands off the card and with a wink I move to my computer.

"So how do you think the boy is doing?" Stevie asks as I open our tabs.

"I think ok. He seems to be getting along with even Felix," I tell her a little surprised and she looks at me with wide eyes. "Right?" I laugh, sliding the card and wait for the print out.

"Brooke!" my brows arch to show Ana she has my attention. "Is our pickles almost up?" she questions with a smile and I pause, my eyes dropping as I think.

"Mhmm…" I hum out, her giving me a thumbs up and walking back to her table.

"Forgot to put it in didn't you?"

"Yup," I say, moving on my feet, dropping Todd his card and a pen, "Make me a shot," I call to Stevie who laughs before I push the side door of the kitchen open and run inside. "Guys!" I go to the cook line. "I need pickles on the fly. I totally forgot to ring it in."

"In the weeds, Brooke?" Felix teases, glaring I grab a rolled up silverware beside me and chunking it at him making him chuckle.

"Just get me the damn pickles and run it to Stevie," I order, cutting my eyes at Lucas who raises a brow and I roll my eyes. "I'm going to go have a smoke," I grab my phone from my purse and start heading toward the back door. Hearing Lucas say something about grabbing one and Landon told him that was fine.

Opening the back door I step into the now colder air and shiver. "Should have got my jacket," I mumble to myself, sliding to see if I have a new message on my phone.

"Getting cold out here," I glimpse to see Lucas in front of me, his hands in his pockets as he steps forward.

"I hate the cold."

"I know," he pulls his hands out and rubs them up and down my arms. "You don't smoke."

"I know. Figured just because I don't smoke, doesn't mean I can't get five minutes away from it."

"If it wasn't for the fact someone else might walk out, I'd cash in on that making out thing," he teases and I laugh pushing up on my toes to give him a tender kiss.

"So you like it so far?" I pull back and move to sit on a shopping cart left in the corner.

"It's kinda like the coffee shop. Loud, a lot happening at one time, but I'm getting it," he shrugs leaning against the wall beside me and I cut my eyes up at him to find him just staring. "How often do guys do weird stuff to you?"

"Knew that one was coming," I mumble, dropping my head against the wall and rolling it back to look at him. "It comes with the job, Lucas. You know how people get when they drink. Sometimes they talk out of their ass. It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal if people are talking out of their ass to _my_ girl," his tone tight and my eyes roll.

"I can handle myself."

"I know you can," he reaches to brush my hair back and I tangle my hand in his. "You know the cooks talk about you a lot, right?"

"They talk about all the girls."

"They talk about you and Stevie most. Sucks I can't say anything. Especially when Felix makes comments about you two having sexual tension."

"Eh, gross," I cringe at the idea of it and resist going inside and chopping off his damn balls. I wonder if he is like a dog and when he loses them he will mellow out some. "Makes you feel better the girls have you on a two week period."

"A two week period?"

"Yeah, apparently none of us are allowed to go after you until at least two weeks. Apparently gives you time to get your feet wet or some shit."

"And after two weeks?"

"You are fair game," I twist on the cart and he steps between my legs.

"So how come they are allowed to all hook up, but no one can know about us?" he reaches to touch my chin and I shrug.

"People have a don't ask don't tell policy. Even if we all know about it, no one really talks about it. Overtime people may start to guess, but we really aren't supposed to date each other. At the meeting it was worded that if things went bad in a relationship it could affect work. Which is bullshit. Everyone who has ever hooked up in this place still works together fine."

"Who all has hooked up?"

"It's a restaurant, Lucas. The list of people who haven't hooked up with each other is shorter than the one of who has."

"Least I know one without a list," he teases and I roll my eyes at him as he lifts me for a kiss. Enjoying it maybe a little too much when we hear the door open and he jumps back from me, fiddling with his phone.

"Took your pickles out, Brooke," Camden comes out and I give a tight lip smile standing up.

"Thanks girl," I linger, wondering if I want to leave them alone. I know Camden thinks Lucas is cute and because of that I have this insecurity in me that says don't leave them alone. "Well guess I'll head back inside," I linger a moment, hoping Lucas might catch a hint, but he doesn't. "Yeah," I mumble and head back inside.

* * *

"My god," Stevie's voice echoes through the small bar as she heads toward the back table. "I'm exhausted."

"This day did seem to drag," Kacey agrees as she heads to the back, drink in hand. Felix and Landon following behind her.

"Here, Cam," I finish pouring the beer in my hand and hand it off to her. "Take these too," I hand her a tray of empty shot glasses and a bottle of a random mix shot Stevie and I made earlier. "What would you like Lucas?" I act casual as the rest of the group heads toward the back.

"What are you having?" he leans on the bar, the muscles in his arms pulling against his shirt.

"Apple martini," I giggle a little knowing his eyes are about to roll. "I can't help it, they are delicious," I sit my green glass in front of him and drop the cherry inside.

"I'll just take a beer," his knuckles tab on the bar as he looks back to where all the laughter is coming from in the back of the bar. "Is there a reason they sit back there?"

"Cameras," I flip my hand around, pushing closed the tap. "Mark is chill and doesn't say anything about us hanging out here, but we still like to avoid the camera. Here you go," I put the beer before him and lean on the bar beside him.

"Thank you," Lucas slides it in his hand before taking his free one and gently placing it on mine. "Remind me next time to have you point out where all the cameras are located," he smirks and I feel a heat bubble up in me as I look at him. "For purposes of drinking on the clock obviously."

"Obviously," I laugh looking at our intertwined fingers and pull him toward the back. "Come on," I hold his hand as long as I'm allowed before turning toward the back of the restaurant and dropping it, my hand instantly feeling cold from his touch.

"It was gross," Camden's voice trickles in my ears and I catch her pulling a look of disgust as we arrive at the table.

"What's gross?" I hand Stevie my drink and slide into the booth. The guys sitting in chairs by it as the girls liter around them, Kacey however taking her normal spot on the table by the guys.

"Here Lucas," Camden jumps up ignoring my comment and flashing him a smile. "You can sit here," she waves at the booth, his eyes drifting up to mine a moment before he forces out a tight lipped smile and slides on the inside in front of me.

"Thanks," he mutters out, Stevie's hand knocking into mine for me to take back my drink.

"Have a big gulp," she instructs and I release a dry laugh and resisting chugging this one and getting another. I don't know what is about Camden but I want to hit her, which is weird being as I truly love the girl. We've worked together for about a year and get a long great, but she is honestly perfect. From her hair, to her looks, to her life and every time she talks to Lucas I feel this feeling in me erupt that yells she will get him because she always gets what she wants.

"Keeping it classy as always I see, Brooke," Landon speaks and my head snaps over to look at him, giving a nod at my drink I laugh and hold it up as a cheers.

"Can't help it. I'm hooked," I shrug, taking a sip of my drink and feeling the liquid burn a little as it tickles down my throat. "And I made that one a little strong."

"You make all your drinks strong," Kacey sips hers. "Not that I'm complaining. I love a girl with a heavy hand."

"And Brooke has great hands," Felix smirks and my eyes instantly roll. His ability to drive me bat shit crazy is high, however I swear he has been trying harder today. I can't figure out what his deal is.

Flipping him off with one of _great hands_ I start to tune all my friends out as I toy with the stem of my glass. Staring at the cherry inside, I pay attention to it move around the glass like it's the most interesting thing in the history of the world. I don't know why, but I just feel out of sorts lately and as much as I love my friends and my job I get burnt out on this life.

I just want more.

I want meaning.

Feeling eyes on me, I lift mine to catch sight of Lucas staring at me with questionable eyes. Everyone around us is loud and laughing, but when he looks at me with such intensity in his eyes I just feel like the only girl in the room. His light brow arches up and I give a small shrug as my eyes dance back to the cherry in front of me. Feeling his foot bump into mine, I lift my gaze again to have him still just staring at me, biting my lower lip, his eyes zero in on it and a fire erupts in those gorgeous pale blue eyes.

Feeling ballsy and truth be told having a few shots earlier with Stevie, I feel a nice buzz in my head and I slip my aching foot from my shoe and slide it slowly up his leg. His brow arching up at me, I bite harder on my lower lip before bringing my glass to my mouth and taking a nervous sip.

Shifting around in his spot to block people from noticing, he allows my foot to rise higher and higher before it presses on the inside of his thigh and he grabs onto it. My breath catching in my throat when his thumb pushes into my instep and I gasp at the feel of it.

"You good, girl?" Stevie asks, my head snapping over to her to catch sight over everyone just staring at me with pulled brows.

"Yeah, I choked on my drink," I wave the glass around and shift to face them more, however, Lucas still doing a massage to my foot. Damn it feels good. "But Stevie, you said you were going to win. What was the comment?"

"Nope," she pops her lips and sinks back in the booth. "I'm going last."

"Fine," Camden's eyes roll and she pulls her feet up into the booth and I pull my foot back so she doesn't see Lucas's hands but he just yanks it back making resist kicking him. "Well, you know about the everything is wrong, bitch, but I had one worse after that. This guy complained about everything from the prices, to the beers we had to the fact that he didn't think our glasses were cold enough. Then he ordered a well done steak, complained it took too long, ate it and then said it was the worst meal he ever had and wanted it compt."

"Ass," Kacey shakes her head, downing most her beer and I laugh. Lady is a champ.

"Oh! Then he tipped me a _full_ twenty two cents," she throws twenty two cents on the table, plus a shot and en extra five bucks.

"I got three more if you want it to be a full quarter," Landon teases and we laugh as her eyes flutter shut before opening.

"I swear everyone tonight was on their damn period," Kacey's rough smoker's voice rings out as she tosses a ten on the table and nods at Stevie to pour two more shots. "This one table actually had kids who ran into me, spilled the entire tray then snapped at me for it."

"What is wrong with people?" Felix shakes his head. "Least in the back we just have to make the food and sometimes listen to ya'll bitch. People out here are in like their own world of treat me special."

"Tell me about it," my eyes roll in complete agreement with that. "But, I'll take Kacey's ten and two shots and raise you, twenty," I toss a twenty on the table knowing my story is at least better than theirs. And the added fact Stevie and I did well tonight, and we always split the pot of terrible stories. But no one knows that. "Plus," I bite the inside of my cheek, when Lucas drags his thumb nail down my arch, not even looking at him to know he is smirking. Ass. "I'll uh," I clear a tickle in my throat and sip my drink to hide it. "Add six shots," I signal Stevie who shakes her head but pours the glasses. "Randy came in," I state and the girls eyes instantly roll, them both knowing I already won. "And after he kept telling me to come to the other side of the bar, because he hadn't hugged a _thin _woman in a while, he asked for a kiss then proceeded to inform me how nice it was to watch me bend over," I smirk at them knowing that only beats their story.

"Dude, isn't he like seventy?" Landon asks and I pop my lips with a '_yup._'

Randy is a regular that I wish wasn't a regular. The first time I met him he told me he was a dirty old man, which I guess in his mind allows him to say dirty things. Honestly it just made him that much creepier.

"You're turn, babe," I cross my arms and smirk at my friend who starts to tug the cash from her back pocket.

"Well," she tosses down a fifty and even I'm shocked she dropped that much. "My story is also about Randy…"

"Shit," my smug smirk drops when she starts pulling out twelve shots and starts to slowly place them before us all. Everyone's eyes watching as she pours shot after a shot. "And while I was talking to Beth, he asked if I had a boyfriend. Reasonable thing to say," her eyes still watching as she pours each shot. "Then said and I quote _'I've might have fucked a man before, but never made love to one and I haven't been had,' _end quote," she places the bottle now almost empty on the table and leans back with crossed arms. "And to just give him a call."

"Eww," I cringe and feel my stomach churn as I start to line all the shots before us losers.

"Stevie won," Camden reaches for a shot and Kacey instantly stands up.

"That's disgusting," Kace grabs her own shot. "Sorry babe."

"Drink up bitches," Stevie smiles proud, sliding her money toward her and starts to count it out.

"I think I need a shot after that," Landon reaches for one, along with Felix. Cutting my eyes up at Lucas who is staring straight at me with an unreadable expression, his hands sadly stopping its work on my foot.

"Here Lucas," I push one in front of him in hopes to lighten his serious look, and quickly he seems to snap out of it when he realizes where he is.

"Thanks…" his hands come from under the table, but my foot still resting by his thigh, it tucked a little underneath it.

"To dirty old men," we hold up our shots and tap the table before throwing them back. The guys each doing one more, before the rest of us girls finish them off.

"Those weren't bad, Brooke," Landon wipes his mouth and stakes all the cups together. "Little fruity but not bad."

"I like them," Stevie pours herself one and tosses it back.

"Me too," Camden bounces a little with a giggle, the liquor clearly already getting to her. "Lucas…" her gaze drops low and mine widen in hopes she doesn't see my foot. Her head tilting and I debate if I should yank it back or let it sit resting and blame it on just having it there. "What happened?" her hand flies forward and rubs her finger over a spot on his shirt. Everyone cutting to look at it and though I'm glad it's not my foot she has spotted, I'm not so happy it's his cut and it's bleeding again.

"Oh," his chuckle is cool and relaxed as he peers down at it, pulling his jacket over his lap to cover my foot and I breathe out a sigh. "I got stabbed," he jokes leaning back and the group laughs a little, well everyone but Camden whose eyes are wide and her jaw hangs loose.

"Clearly he is joking, Cam," my eyes roll as I pull my drink back to my lips. Suddenly something pinging in my as my eyes lock on his. He is kidding right? I mean, I know he went away and his brother seemed kinda…different, along with that creepy scar guy we met, but I mean…not getting stabbed scary. God, maybe I to drank too much.

"Oh," her hand drops and her head tilts still staring right at it.

"Ok," Landon stands up and reaches for his jacket. "Think it's about time we all head out. Cam let me drive you home. Think you've had too much."

"Oh, ok," she stares at Lucas a minute longer like she hopes he might offer her a ride, before slowly standing up. "See you tomorrow guys," she gives a small wave before walking away with a little sway.

"Later, babe," Stevie smiles at her as she stays put in her spot. "Lucas, why don't you let us give you a Band-Aid for your battle wound?" she offers and I do a little cheer and high five in my head at my friend for thinking of that. Least now him lingering longer doesn't seem weird.

"Uh, ok, but I'm sure it's fine."

"Well a guy has to stay with Brooke and I as we lock up. So honestly we aren't even being sweet or worried about you, just don't want to get kidnapped," her smile sugar sweet and Lucas's eyes light up as he smiles.

"Oh ok then."

"Well, I'm going too, have fun tonight. Be careful," Kacey mother side pops out and nods for Felix to stand. "Come on kid; drop you off at your car."

"Yeah ok," he stay put for a minute longer studying Lucas before standing up. "Later Stevie, Brooke….See you whenever Pretty Boy," his tone shorter with Lucas before spinning on his feet and following Kacey out.

"And I thought we were getting along," Lucas taps his knuckles against the table, and Stevie stands collecting all the glasses and trash.

"Don't stress about Felix. He just likes to pretend he is all bad and tough. Have a good night guys. Brooke, text me when you get home," she tosses some cash at me and sends a wink. "Wherever that is," she sends a smirk to Lucas before walking away.

Lucas and I silent there a moment as we hear the back door slam shut. Lucas standing up to look out the window and watch all the cars leave the lot. Turning the lock on the patio door, before rotating back around and dropping in a chair a little bit from me.

"So," I sit staring at my drink before lifting my eyes to his. "What you and Camden talk about?"

"Nothing," his mood casual as he stares at me, leaning back in his chair, he takes a long sip of his own drink before he holds out his hand. "Come here."

"Sure it was nothing?" I hold my place and bite my lip nervously.

"Baby, come here, please?" he asks, but again I hold my spot not moving. "Brooke…"

"I mean, I know she likes you…"

"Ok…." His eyes roll and he grabs my hand, tugging me upward before I can object and tugs me into his lap. "Stop it. Stop thinking like I know you are. The only reason I didn't race in after you did was because I didn't want people to think it was weird. If you must know, I told Camden about this girl I was seeing and I was crazy about."

"You said that?" my brow arches up as I toy with the collar on his shirt.

"Of course I did," he sinks back and I chew my lip. "You know I'm nuts about you. Plus, how can anyone like me when I've only known the girl all of a day."

"I kinda liked you in a day of meeting you," I mumble out, running my fingertips over his chin.

"You blew me off when you first met me," he points out and I laugh a little and bite my lower lip.

"Yeah, well still."

"Well nothing, she is your friend and you need to not be so nervous all the time that I'm going to just leave," he speaks, the tone in his voice clear he is a little over my insecurities. "If I don't want to be with you, I wouldn't be with you."

"I know," lacing my fingers down to his, I lean back in his lap until I hear my back pop. "Uh god," I keep my back straight and head drops back as I sit in his lap. My hair sweeping across the floor, I lay completely straight on his legs and pull in a ragged breath. "My back is killing me."

"I'm sorry," his voice rough and I open my eyes to see him staring down at me with fire in his eyes. Releasing one of my hands, he keeps a steady hand on me as his free one runs over my stomach where my shirt has stretched up. Tugging me up, I squeal a bit as my arm curls around his neck and I bite hard on my lip looking at him.

"What?" my voice unsteady as my heart starts to race with the look he is giving me. "Lucas, what-" but before I can finish his lips collide with mine and my breath catches in my throat. Gripping onto the side of his shirt, he lifts me up and sets me down on the table beside us. Grabbing my legs he tugs me to the edge and I slam into him groaning.

"Mmm…" I moan into his mouth and slide my and down his chest and up under his shirt. Feeling his warm skin almost burn against my cold hand, I avoid his left side so I don't feel that bandage that makes my mind go wild.

"Fuck, Brooke," he hisses out, dragging his mouth along my jaw, his hand cups the back of my neck as his mouth drops behind my ear. "I swear I've never wanted someone like I want you," his teeth tug on my earlobe and I release a groan deep in the back of my throat. Not understanding why, but his words making something tighten in my lower half.

And for reasons I don't know, I can't help but say, "I want you too…" and that thought terrifies me. Two months I've known this guy, three weeks of those two months he just vanished, but something about him gets me. Every time he moves past me or sends me a smirk or even a smile my body sets aflame and that's crazy to me being as I've never had that happen before.

I've never _really_ wanted someone before.

Oh course I've had moments of _trying _to be into someone but I never could really convinced myself. Yet with Lucas, god with Lucas I can't stop myself.

Tugging at his shirt, I mumble what I think is _'off', _but I really don't know. I just know I feel cold and desperately want to feel his warm skin on me. I want his body against mine and I really want this damn shirt removed. I don't care that we are on a table, I don't care that I'm at work, when it comes to Lucas it's like the logical part of my brain shuts off and all I see is us and all I feel is this want building in the pit of my stomach.

I know it's wrong, I know that if I listened to the small voice in my head I'd shove him back. Yet, I don't want too. Part of me, a _huge_ part wants him because I just want him, another part that I'm embarrassed to admit wants him because I want to be like those normal girls. I want to be able to do things like this with the boy I care about, I want to be able to drink too much and make-out and not hit a wall of stopping.

I just want to silence this tiny voice in my head that keeps trying to get louder.

Yanking my mouth from his, I trail a line of kisses along his chest and feel him push my mess of a hair away. Pushing up on my hands I press a kiss under his chin and pull back panting. Not really sure how we got tangled in this. His shirt removed, my legs hooked around his narrow hips and at some point my shorts got unbuttoned. Dropping his head to rest against mine, I chew nervously on my swollen lip as for a split second I allow my gaze to drop and when I lift it back I watch something flash through his eyes before his jaw locks. I feel it. I feel something flip, something changed and instantly I feel cold again.

"Fuck…" he steps back from me and runs his hands through his hair, nervously wrapping my arms around myself feeling heat tickle across my cheeks embarrassed. Gripping a chair, his shoulder tense and his head hangs as his fingers tap the chair.

"Lucas," I search for my voice as I slide off the table and slowly move toward him. "I'm…I'm sorry…" I touch his shoulder and pull him to face me. "I'm sorry," I give a short shrug and his brows pull.

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"I know it's not fair for you," I fiddle with his shirt in my hands and hold it close to my chest. Inhaling a shaky breath, I release it and look up at him and give another shrug. "I'm not fair to you."

"What are you talking about?" he tips my chin up and I swallow hard. "Brooke, I screwed up. That was me."

"It's not you. Lucas, I need you to know that I _do_ want you," I make that point clear, but I don't want him to think I don't. There's been guys I haven't wanted but he isn't one of them. "God, you look at me and I just…I can't control myself sometimes. It freaks me out how much I want you."

"I know," his long fingers caresses my jaw before cupping it to lift my head to look at him. "I know, Brooke."

"And I'm trying, I swear I'm trying to just shut my head off and just do it and it pisses me off I can't. I mean, it's not that hard. I don't know why I'm making it a big deal. No one makes it a big deal anymore," I push away from him and toss my hands up. "I just want to be a normal girl. I don't want to make it a big deal…"

"But I want it to be," his voice quiet behind me and my body annoyingly relaxes when I feel his arms snake around my waist. "Brooke, I love how you are. You can drive me nuts sometimes, but I just love how you don't feel guilty about saying what you're thinking."

"Probably because I don't have a filter…" I mutter and he chuckles spinning me to face him.

"And I love that," he leans against the booth and pulls me closer to him. "I love that you won't just sleep with guys…with me."

"Sure you love that?" my brow arches as my eyes dance down to where his want is clearly visible. Doubt he likes that right now.

"Believe it or not, yes I do. I've been a dick Brooke. There are times that side still comes out, but I'm trying to change. I want to get my shit together. I want to be a good guy for you. I'm trying really hard."

"You are a good guy," I touch his cheek and watch as a million thoughts run through his mind. So many things I can tell he wants to say but his mouth just shuts and gives his head a shake.

"It's incredibly lame, but I want to make sure your first time is special," he mumbles out a little embarrassed. "It in a bar on a table isn't and I'm really pissed at myself for getting caught in the moment."

"It happens clearly. I'm pretty sure I pulled your shirt off."

"Yeah," he smiles with a small laugh and nod. "But I saw it. I saw how nervous you were and it wasn't just that nervous feeling people get their first time, it's different. You were trying to convince yourself to do this Brooke and I don't want that. I also don't want you to think when you are ready that we can't do _things_. Because there are things we can do, but I need you to trust me just because we do those, doesn't mean I'm expecting more."

"I know that," my arms slide around his neck and I step close. "I do. I trust you, Lucas. I trust you a hell of a lot," my arms tighten around his neck and he holds me close.

"You're right about one thing, you aren't normal," he whispers in my hair and I tense up, pulling back to look at him. "You are perfect, Brooke. So breathtakingly perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Lucas."

"Oh baby, you have no idea just how perfect you are," his tone almost pained as he leans up pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. "Want to head back to my place?" he whispers and I nod, leaning to give him another kiss.

"Come on," he tugs his shirt back over his head and laces our hands together. Locking up like I'm supposed to, I swear my heart is still racing as we head out the front door and toward our cars.

* * *

_Hey loves! Hope you like the new update! Sorry I've slow down so much on them, but working on them I swear! Oh also if anyone was wondering those stories the girls had about work are true. They've happened where I work, even the creepy Randy ones. Just his name isn't Randy! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Review!_


End file.
